Sunny Sky
by Forgotten Murderer
Summary: Para Kise, Aomine es el sol que ilumina todo a su alrededor en la cancha. Hasta ahora, sus sentimientos eran puros e inocentes, pensando que el moreno no era más que un rival y un buen amigo, pero algo lo confunde. Comienza a soñar con Aomine y no sabe cómo enfrentarse a estos sentimientos... Su senpai, Kasamatsu Yukio, lo aconsejará en esta travesía llena de cambios y locuras.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y LOS **_**PERSONAJES**_** NOMBRADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI.**

**Sí tan solo fueran míos...**

_Espero les guste~ Es un regalo para mi amada mejor amiga Mika~_

**_SUNNY SKY_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Un balón de básquetbol se oía rebotar contra el suelo del gimnasio de Teikou. Era tarde y las actividades del club habían acabado hace ya mucho rato. Aomine y Kise permanecían jugando un uno a uno; otra vez se habían quedado atrás. El rubio, como siempre, había logrado a convencer al moreno para que se enfrentaran nuevamente.

Mientras se desafiaban el uno a otro, Kise observaba a Aomine para poder copiar sus habilidades, pero aún le era imposible, a pesar de que cada parte del cuerpo del moreno quedaba grabada en su mente. Mientras lo miraba, no podía evitar distraerse con toda la fuerza que irradiaba el cuerpo del peli azul; lo hacía sentir de un modo extraño y no comprendía por qué razón en su pecho brotaba una calidez que lo inundaba cada vez que estaba con él.

Para Kise, Aomine parecía el sol. Brillaba tanto que cada vez que lo veía, su alrededor se iluminaba y sus ojos lo seguían, e involuntariamente se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que sentía por él no lo podía identificar claramente. Su corazón saltaba con la excitación de jugar con Daiki, en el fondo de su mente sabía que no era solo por eso. Nunca pensó que fuera raro en verdad lo que le pasaba, porque su admiración por Aomine era demasiado grande para reparar en algún otro sentimiento. De algún modo, Kise sabía que era raro como se sentía por su amigo y compañero, pero el rubio no se podía controlar. El moreno definitivamente era alguien especial para Kise, en todas sus formas.

Al terminar el juego, Kise estaba jadeando en el suelo. Tomando bocanadas de aire, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

— ¡Rayos~! —Dijo, haciendo un mohín— ¡Casi la tenía, Aominecchi!

El moreno estaba de pie a su lado con la toalla en el cuello, observando al rubio; sonrió engreídamente y luego rió ante el berrinche de Kise, siendo esta una situación habitual entre los dos.

—Estás a años de alcanzarme, Kise —habló con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Posó sus ojos en él, haciendo un puchero. Incluso cuando había perdido, la excitación no desaparecía de su interior. Sabía que hasta ahora le era imposible enfrentarse a él y ganarle en el intento, pero no se rendiría. Aomine simplemente era grandioso, pero eso no lo detenía, incluso lo animaba a continuar y tratar de superarlo.

— Tch —hizo un puchero— ¡No te confíes tanto! ¡Te aseguro que en el próximo juego te gano!

— Sí, sí, claro —comenzó a caminar hacia los cambiadores—. Vamos, tenemos que cerrar este lugar.

— ¡Eh! ¡Pero…! —Vio como Aomine se alejó sin decir nada más y a regañadientes lo siguió—. Está bien, pero no me rendiré.

Traspasando la puerta de los camerinos, Aomine desapareció de su campo visual. El rubio no se preocupó demasiado al escuchar el agua correr en una de las duchas. Cuando él se acercó a los casilleros, comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco; tenía sudor en todo el cuerpo y quería quitarse pronto la sensación de humedad y sal de encima.

Ya semidesnudo se dirigió a las duchas, ensimismado en el juego todavía. Mentalmente repasó en qué forma podría haberle ganado a Aomine y evaluando si es que alguna vez podría copiar sus movimientos. Entró en la ducha y giró el grifo de agua caliente. Primero puso su mano bajo el chorro de agua que caía y cuando ya sintió que el agua estaba a una buena temperatura, adecuada para él, se colocó bajo ella. Relajándose y sintiendo como sus músculos se soltaban, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez seré capaz de enfrentarme a Aominecchi como un igual… —se quejaba.

Gracias al agua, su flequillo caía aplastado sobre su frente y se lo quitaba con la mano. Estaba concentrado, restregando su cuerpo, pero repentinamente percibió una presencia tras él. Ya fue tarde cuando sintió que una mano tomó su hombro y ésta puso su espalda contra el muro de azulejos que estaban húmedos por el agua y vapor. El golpe no fue fuerte, pero el movimiento repentino hizo que cerrara los ojos y casi resbalara. Cuando comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, en medio de su ducha y el vapor, notó la silueta que invadió su espacio: Aomine Daiki estaba frente a él con la mirada oscura y perdida. Kise no entendía que sucedía, no comprendía que hacía el moreno frente a él, desnudo y con los ojos examinándolo intensamente.

—… ¿Aominecchi? —Desconcertado, trató de buscar algún indicio que le indicara la razón de la presencia de Aomine en su ducha.

El Moreno, sin responder, se movió de forma que acorraló al rubio con sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, cerrándole el camino para un posible escape. Kise no sabía qué hacer ante esta inesperada situación. Mientras analizaba todo, aun paralizado, Aomine se acercaba poco a poco. La respiración del rubio estaba acelerada y su corazón saltaba. La cara de Aomine estaba tan cerca y sintió cómo el ambiente se volvía más caliente.

— ¿Qué su…? —Su pregunta fue interrumpido por un beso salvaje, sorprendiéndolo más aún.

Kise estaba tan mareado por el calor que casi resbaló, pero el brazo fuerte de Aomine lo sostuvo por la cintura. El rubio no podía razonar nada de lo que sucedía y trataba de aclarar su mente inútilmente, pero Aomine no se detenía, aturdiéndolo con cada lamida y a ratos mordiéndolo, sacándole un gemido que permitió que la lengua del moreno arremetiera dentro de su boca, recorriendo toda la cavidad con vehemencia.

Kise temblaba con el movimiento voraz del músculo del moreno. Quería hacer algo, quizá detener al moreno, pero la mano de Aomine se movía por su torso estremeciéndolo, sintiendo como sus sentidos se agudizaban y su temperatura subía. La sangre bullía en su interior, sentía su cuerpo arder y de un momento a otro ya no le importaba que sucedía; cada vez deseaba que esa mano lo acariciara más. La boca que le robaba el aire, dejó de besarlo y se movió a su cuello, sacándole suspiros y gemidos.

—Ah… Aominecchi… — susurró el nombre del moreno con voz ronca, lo que provocó que el peli azul bajara lentamente por su abdomen, llegando a su miembro.

Kise siseó ante el toque de la mano del otro, su cuerpo reaccionaba con demasiada rapidez al tacto del moreno. Poco a poco la mano del moreno comenzó a subir y a bajar mientras sus caderas se unían. Sus manos lo encendían y aunque no quería llegar al orgasmo sólo con ella, estaba a punto de acabar.

La boca de Aomine ahora estaba en la oreja de Kise, lo que sacudió al rubio. Abrumado por los sonidos y los movimientos de la lengua del moreno en su oído, y la mano que jugaba en su parte baja, sintió el orgasmo llegar. Cerró los ojos, gruñendo del placer y corriéndose en la mano del moreno.

Salió del estupor y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, estaba jadeando y se encontraba un poco sorprendido. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, sin embargo, ya no se encontraba en la ducha del camerino, ni tampoco el moreno estaba con él. Estaba solo en su habitación y desorientado.

— ¿Eh? —Pestañeó confundido— ¿Pero qué demo…?

Recorrió con la mirada su alrededor y vio a través de sus cortinas que era de mañana. Miró su reloj que decía que eran las 06:00 AM. Se sentó en su cama, con las manos cerradas sobre los cobertores. El orgasmo que tuvo en su sueño había llegado hasta su realidad; al correrse manchó su ropa interior al igual que las sábanas. Aún aturdido, decidió que era mejor darse un baño para quitarse el sudor y el semen derramado en su ropa y cuerpo.

Al despertar tan temprano, tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararse y tomar desayuno tranquilamente. Pero seguía preocupado por su sueño.

Cuando ya estaba listo para salir, tomó su bolso y su almuerzo, partiendo a la escuela. Ya un poco más calmado, pensó en el sueño que había tenido mientras caminaba. Le preocupaba el hecho de que Aomine haya sido el objeto de deseo. Se sentía mal, porque además de que lo había imaginado cuando estaban en Teikou, ambos más jóvenes, _lo había usado_.

_'Debe ser porque hace tiempo no me masturbaba…'_

En su interior se avergonzaba de sí mismo por haber usado la imagen de su amigo para satisfacer sus deseos. Ruborizado y un poco frustrado por su actuar, se disculpó mentalmente con el moreno y prefirió dejar su sueño en el olvido. Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no fue nada importante.

-x-

Luego de las clases, en el gimnasio de Kaijou, Kise y su equipo practicaban. El rubio estaba más agitado de lo normal. Una semana había pasado sin que pudiera dormir tranquilamente. Todas las noches había soñado con el moreno y no podía controlarlo. Estaba sintiéndose extraño, demasiado a su parecer, ¿Cómo era posible que su cabeza jugara con él de esa forma? Se encontraba consternado; para él Aomine era su compañero, un buen amigo, un rival de temer… pero algo en su interior le indicaba que sus sentimientos por él iban más allá. Todas las mañanas despertaba con su parte baja húmeda y su cuerpo completamente sudado. Su corazón latía a mil por hora cada vez que el nombre de Aomine era mencionado o su simple imagen pasaba por su cabeza. Quería entender qué le estaba sucediendo pero entre sus sueños y lo que pensaba despierto, se perdía cada vez más.

El soñar tanto con el moreno había afectado la forma en que jugaba en las prácticas con el equipo. Y esto Kasamatsu lo notó.

La forma en que Kise jugaba ahora era torpe y estaba más inquieto que de costumbre. El senpai de Kise estaba acostumbrado a ver como la pelota golpeaba la cara de Kise, pero ya eran muchas veces que sucedía esta semana. Se preguntaba si quizá su idiotez había empeorado, hasta el punto de afectarle en el básquetbol, o si es que algo le había pasado; ante la idea, ante la idea Kasamatsu frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo definir esta situación.

A pesar de que siempre observaba a Kise de cerca y trataba de saber cada detalle del rubio, nunca lo había visto actuar de esta forma. Estaba preocupado por el modelo, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. El chico de ojos azules plateados sabía que mirándolo no sacaría nada de información.

Cuando Kise se detuvo un momento para secar el sudor que caía por su mejilla y a beber un poco de agua, Kasamatsu se acercó a él con un balón en las manos. Aun así Kise no lo nota.

—Oye, Kise —habló para llamar su atención, pero el rubio no lo escuchó— ¡Kise!

Kise dío un respingo al escuchar su nombre y miró la dirección desde donde le gritaron; Kasamatsu le había hablado y no se había percatado de su presencia. Le impresionó que aun teniéndolo tan cerca no lo notara… Esto era lo que provocaba en él estar absorto pensando en Aomine.

— ¡Oh! Kasamatsu-senpai~ —dejando la botella a un lado, trató de sonreírle para disimular su nerviosismo— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Qué si sucede algo? —Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, fastidiado— Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, idiota. Estás jugando horriblemente mal y pareces estar perdido. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

El pelinegro se reprochó mentalmente por no haber preguntado de una manera más suave, pero le irritaba que aun cuando Kise tuviera alguna inquietud pusiera esa sonrisita idiota. Como si tratara de ocultar sus problemas.

— ¿Eh? Umm… Yo, bueno, no… No es nada, Senpai, solamente no he dormido bien y he estado trabajando mucho, además de… —Kise fue interrumpido por un balón en la cara, haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero— ¡Senpai~! ¡Por qué me lanzaste el balón esta vez! —Lloriqueó el rubio, sobándose la nariz— Recuerda que soy modelo…

Kise hizo un puchero y se puso de pie rápidamente. Miró nuevamente a Kasamatsu, quien seguía con su expresión severa. Algo que hizo lo molestó demasiado.

—Esto… ¿Senpai? ¿Hice algo malo? —dijo con miedo y preocupación.

—Hablaremos luego de la práctica. No te atrevas a irte —respondió con apuntándolo con el índice y con los ojos clavados en él. Kasamatsu estaba preocupado por él, pero luego averiguaría la razón de su bajo desempeño.

—¡Sí, señor! —soltó un poco asustado y tenso.

Tal vez esta vez la jodió y mucho… Ahora además de Aomine, su preocupación sería lo que su senpai quiere conversar con él…

_Diablos, ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?_

-x-

Kise se fue a cambiar a los camerinos luego de terminar con la limpieza del gimnasio. Todos conversaban animadamente mientras se colocaban los uniformes nuevamente; en cambio el rubio estaba callado. Algunos estaban extrañados pero no quisieron decir nada, puesto que Kasamatsu tenía su ojo puesto en el rubio, pensaron que quizá algo había hecho y por eso estaba tan, inusualmente, quieto.

El de ojos ámbar dio un suspiró, tratando de dilucidar qué es lo que pudo haber hecho para hacer enojar a Kasamatsu. Últimamente no estaba poniendo mucha atención en clase, pero no tenía exámenes cerca, por lo que en verdad no importaba; Tampoco ninguna chica se le había acercado estos días, por eso estaba muy agradecido al mundo. No tenía cabeza para lidiar con confesiones o algo así; había estado llegando a tiempo y sin problemas a las prácticas porque en su trabajo no tenía agendado ninguna sesión de fotos… ¿Qué podría ser?

Otro suspiro escapó de su boca, estaba preocupado por la situación. Cuando volvió en sí, notó que todos habían dejado el camerino excepto Kasamatsu.

—_Esto de estar tan metido en mis pensamientos me está afectando_ —pensó. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar demasiado se alejaba del mundo y no reparaba en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Estás listo? Es hora de cerrar el gimnasio —espetó el oji azul, eso significaba que hablarían afuera.

—Ah, sí. Estoy terminando de guardar mis cosas… —depositando en su bolso lo último que le faltaba, salieron de los camerinos y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Cuando se aseguraron de que estaba bien cerrada, caminaron en dirección al patio de la escuela. Avanzaron en silencio hasta un árbol, que tenía un banco bajo su sombra. Como Kasamatsu caminaba dos pasos adelante, guió a Kise hasta ahí. El oji azul se detuvo. Se mantuvo de pie a un lado del banco con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Siéntate —ordenó y el rubio obedeció instantáneamente—. Ahora, ¿me dirás que te sucede o rehuirás del tema?

— ¿Qué? —El rubio se sorprendió ante la declaración de su superior— No sucede nada…

— ¿Crees que soy un estúpido? Se ve en tu cara que algo te pasa. Confiésalo —sentenció con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Kise no sabía cómo formular su respuesta. Comprendió que Kasamatsu sospechaba algo, pero no estaba seguro si es que debía decirle; sobre todo si se trataba de sueños eróticos con Aomine. Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso. Sabía que si inventaba algo aquí y ahora, su superior se daría cuenta enseguida. Kasamatsu lo golpearía y lo peor es que pensaría que no confía en él, y Kise lo que menos quería era eso.

— Lo que sucede es que… —Kise miró a Kasamatsu, esperando que no insistiera. Pero su mirada le instaba a continuar. Suspiró. _'Si algo pasa, lo arreglaré después…'_— Lo que sucede es que últimamente he estado soñando con alguien y creo que me gusta…

Kasamatsu enarcó una ceja. — ¿Y bien? ¿Eso era todo? —Suspiró y colocó la palma de su mano en su frente— ¿Por qué eso afecta tu forma de jugar?

— Es que…

Kise desvió la mirada. Un pequeño rubor apareció en su rostro, tomando desprevenido al peli negro. Kasamatsu vio como el rubio apretaba los puños, inquieto. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que al rubio le sucedía era algo muy íntimo.

— Está bien. Solo dilo —pidió, un poco más suave para darle seguridad al de ojos ámbar.

— Es un hombre.

Kasamatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, trató de decir algo pero no pudo. Muchos pensamientos aparecieron en su cabeza, haciendo que su pulso aumentara su ritmo. Ahora sí que no sabía qué decir.

Kise no sabiendo la disputa interna de su superior, asumió que tal vez está asqueado y se entristeció. — Aún estoy un poco confundido y no sé cómo llevar esto. Perdona…

—No te disculpes —dijo precipitadamente, alzando su mano—. Está bien, no te disculpes, tan solo me sorprendí un poco. Gracias por haber confiado en mí.

El de ojos azul plateado le sonrió amablemente al rubio, descolocándolo un poco. Si bien, sabía que su Senpai no actuaría de mala forma ante la confesión y lo respetaría, esa reacción fue inesperada. Kise sonrió levemente, feliz por poder contarle a alguien este problema que lo estaba enloqueciendo tan solo con tratar de entenderlo.

—Kasamatsu-senpai… Eres genial.

Kasamatsu se sonrojó ante las palabras del rubio y desvió la mirada. — Cállate, Idiota.

Después de un rato, y ya asimilada la situación, Kasamatsu decidió sentarse al lado de Kise. Lo mira a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño por la vergüenza y pregunta finalmente. — ¿Y quién es? ¿Es del mundo del modelaje? O tal vez… —hizo una pausa para tragar saliva antes de poder terminar la frase— ¿Es de Kaijou? ¿Lo conozco?

— ¿No tienes alguna idea en mente? —Preguntó Kise dudoso. De algún modo quería saber si es que fue muy obvio todo este tiempo y él era el único que no lo había notado.

Esperanzas nacieron en el corazón de Kasamatsu, pero trató de calmarse.

—_'Me lo habría dicho directamente…'_ —se dijo, pateándose por siquiera pensarlo—. '_Si es que está dudando debe ser alguien cercano a él… Más que yo…' _—Pensó. Alguien apareció en su cabeza que para él era el resultado más obvio— ¿Kuroko?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡Nunca vería a Kurokocchi de esa forma! —Respondió alterado el rubio— Él es casi como… —se fue apagando, casi vacilando de lo que diría— Es un amigo muy preciado para mí que quiero demasiado, pero no, él no es.

—Entonces quién demonios…

En ese momento supo quién era la persona que tenía tan inestable a Kise. De pronto sintió como su corazón se hundió y su estómago se apretaba. Fue una milésima de segundo, pero los imaginó. Los imaginó juntos, de la mano y riendo. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Kise lo adoraba… Y para colmo _se veía bien juntos_.

—… Aomine.

Se le escapó de la boca tan quedamente que cualquiera que hubiera pasado o estado cerca de ambos no habría escuchado, pero supo de inmediato que Kise lo oyó perfectamente. Era inevitable no darse cuenta como temblaba ante el nombre del moreno y sus mejillas resplandecían con un rojo brillante.

—_Siempre te vas a lugares inalcanzables, Kise…_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Hola~ Es mi primera vez por aquí, con un AoKise propio. Espero les haya gustado, fue el 'piloto' del fic que creé con mi mejor amiga..._

_Espero me dejen su opinión para saber si voy bien encaminada~_

_Si me leyeron, muchas gracias~_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y LOS **_**PERSONAJES**_** NOMBRADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI.**

**Uff... Si me pertenecieran... Aunque no hubiera podido pensar en algo tan hermoso. **

Son casi las dos en Chile y estaba ansiosa por continuar con la historia que creamos mi mejor amiga y yo. Además, debo agradecer a Cadiie Mustang —Catcat-san— que será mi beta en el AoKise de ahora en adelante (se siente lindo al decirlo). Gracias a ella puedo arreglar los vacíos que tengo en el lenguaje~

Espero disfruten de esta historia~

* * *

**SUNNY SKY**

**CAPITULO 2**

Kise tenía los ojos cerrados, trató de calmar su ritmo cardiaco mientras esperaba que su superior dijera algo más al respecto, pero pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar. La tensión se sentía en el aire y no sabía qué podía decir Kasamatsu.

Por otro lado, Kasamatsu seguía perplejo. Quería decir algo más que unas cuantas palabras pero solo atinó a decir. — Oh… Di en el clavo.

El de ojos ámbar tomó un respiro para calmarse, y preguntó al oji azul: — ¿Qué piensas de eso, senpai?

Kasamatsu soltó un suspiro, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, con los ojos pegados en las hojas del árbol que los cubría.— A simple vista se ve que tus sentimientos van más allá del compañerismo y de la amistad.

Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho disimulaban como sus manos temblaban, tanto por el desagrado como por la tristeza. Sabía que Kise no lo vería de esa forma, era obvio. Era su senpai, dos años mayor, y no era más que su amigo, _pero no podía evitar molestarse por la persona que el rubio había escogido_.

Enderezándose posó sus manos sobre sus muslos y movió su cabeza en resignación. — Vaya tipo del que te enamoras…

Kise abrió su boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo. Quería refutar lo de _enamorarse _pero no sabía cómo. No podía afirmar con total seguridad que no estaba enamorado, pues esta era una situación completamente nueva para él. Pero según sabía y había oído, el amor no se manifestaba en uno de esta forma. De un día para otro descubriendo que quizá sientes algo por alguien… _Demasiado abrumador_. Frunció la boca ante su confusión. Quería responder pero, nuevamente, se encontraba perdido.

El más bajo, notando lo perturbado que estaba el rubio, se le adelantó y volvió a hablar. — Ese tipo, por lo que he oído, ama las tetas grandes, además es un idiota del básquetbol. Creo que caería en la definición de hombre heterosexual promedio —soltó medio riendo, viendo como la cara del rubio cambiaba con cada palabra.— Ni siquiera debe pensar en tener algún tipo de relación.

— Ugh… Lo sé y lo tengo claro… pero no lo comprendo. No… —se encogió de hombros aturdido, miraba un punto fijo sin verlo. Su corazón le dolía de solo pensar en eso. Era una contradicción, creía no sentir nada por Aomine y sin embargo su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

El pelinegro viendo cómo seguía estando desorientado, le dio palmadas en su cabeza para tranquilizarlo. — Si te gusta, no puedes evitarlo. No es algo que puedas manejar.

Kise asombrado por la amabilidad de Kasamatsu, se sonríe— Senpai actuando como un senpai. Jeje~

La reacción del pelinegro fue inmediata. Fastidiado, presionó con más fuerza su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio. Con sus dedos la apretó, sacando quejidos del más alto. — ¿Qué tratas de insinuar, eh?

— ¡Ouch! ¡Senpai~! ¡Duele~! ¡Perdón, perdón! No quise decir nada malo, lo prometo~ —el pelinegro retiró su mano, un poco menos molesto. Por otro lado, Kise se arregló el cabelló y profirió, titubeando— Si de verdad siento algo por Aominecchi… ¿crees que resulté algo?

Para sus adentros Kasamatsu pensó que para el rubio nada le era imposible. Fue capaz de copiar perfectamente a todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros; trabaja como modelo, teniendo muchas fans por ello; participa del club intachablemente… También _es hermoso, más hermoso que cualquier persona que haya conocido_ y hacía que su corazón diera saltos cada vez que le sonreía. ¿Qué más se podía pedir de él? Para Kise nada es imposible, _menos lo era lograr que alguien caiga por él._ Pero eso no se lo diría nunca.

— Debo decir que tienes pésimo gusto. No obstante, si no puedes controlar lo que sientes, nunca es malo intentarlo —hizo una pausa, apretando ligeramente sus manos—. No pensé que tú, de todas las personas, estuviera pasando por esto _también._

— ¿Eh? —Pestañeando, digiriendo las palabras de su superior— _¿'También'?_

— Sí…—Kasamatsu lo miró a los ojos, haciendo que el rubio se enderezara—. Estoy en la misma situación que tú, Kise.

Lo dijo de forma tranquila y pausada, mientras una pequeña brisa corre entre ellos, provocando el cabello de ambos se moviera. Por un momento, Kise sintió que el tiempo se detuvo.

— Oh…—desvió la mirada avergonzado, no sabiendo porqué—. Entonces eres…

— La verdad es que no lo sé, me sucedió lo mismo que a ti. Conocí a este chico, no me llevaba bien con él al principio pero con el correr del tiempo nos volvimos buenos amigos. Lo único malo es que yo fui el único que desarrolló sentimientos por él, lo noté cuando comencé a pensar demasiado en él. No lo podía sacar de mi cabeza y me sentía raro sobré él —tosió, un poco ruborizado—. Creo que hasta soñé con él.

El de ojos azules se ríe un poco, tratando de disimular su vergüenza al compartir algo tan íntimo. Kise estaba atrapado en su sonrisa, supo que su Senpai compartió algo muy importante con él y se sonrojó. No lo iba a decir, porque sabría que lo golpearían, pero en un momento llegó a pensar que su superior con el semblante relajado, hablando con una voz cariñosa y suave de la persona que le gustaba era muy dulce.

— Te aconsejo que lo intentes. Así, al menos, descifras lo que de verdad sientes. —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que le brindó a Kise energía.

— ¡Bien! ¡Muchas gracias, Kasamatsu-senpai! —Se paró animado y estiró sus brazos al cielo— ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros, Senpai!

— Dilo por ti, idiota. Lo necesitaras.

– Qué cruel~ —lloriqueó, sin percibir el cambio en el semblante de su superior, tornándose su expresión relajada a una melancólica.

_Si solo supieras, Kise… Si tan solo supieras… _

-x-

Kise, cubierto bajo la sombra de un árbol, abrió una botella elegantemente, la posó sobre sus labios y el sonido del obturador de una cámara se oyó. Era temprano en la mañana y el rubio se encontraba en una sesión de fotos al aire libre. El tema se centraba en el verano y la sed que éste provocaba, publicitando una famosa marca de agua mineral. Indubitablemente, Kise sabía cómo representar cada idea del fotógrafo con naturalidad.

El de ojos ámbar agradecía que al menos pudiera beber el agua, se encontraba sediento con el sofocante calor que hacía y sus ropas no le ayudaban lo suficiente. Vestía una polera manga corta blanca, en su muñeca izquierda una muñequera roja, la parte baja de su tenida consistía en unos pantalones pitillos amarillos con un cinturón blanco, y unas zapatillas blancas, definitivamente estaba muerto de calor. Si pudiera y no tuviera que trabajar un sábado, vestiría algo mucho más ligero, pero como estaba en medio del trabajo debía lucir lo que ellos le pedían.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora, ¿puedes mirar a la cámara con una sonrisa más alegre y expresiva, acercando la botella a tu rostro? —pidió el fotógrafo.

— Okay~ —sonrió cortésmente al hombre, para luego dirigir su mirada al lente con una amplia y gran sonrisa.

En su interior estaba cansado, quería dormir un rato, _si es que lograba conciliar el sueño normalmente._ Sus sueños con Aomine lo perseguían, aun después de determinar que _quizá_ le gustara. No estaba totalmente seguro, pero ya era inútil tratar de negarlo.

_Bueno… Tal vez…_

Una cabellera celeste interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Kuroko…cchi?

Se impresionó un poco, causando que el fotógrafo notara rápidamente el cambio en su expresión. — ¿Todo bien, Kise-kun?

— ¿Eh? —Al poner atención en otra cosa perdió su postura— Oh, lo siento…

— Tranquilo —sonrió amablemente—, ¿quieres tomar un descanso?

— ¡Sí, por favor! —quería correr a saludar a su amigo pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Ciertamente le agradó mucho este fotógrafo.

Ante la enérgica respuesta del rubio, el profesional rió.— Bien, será de diez minutos.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Yamamori-san! —hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió disparado a saludar a su amigo.

Hace mucho no veía Kuroko y estaba realmente emocionado al encontrárselo por coincidencia, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Cómo deseaba poder estar más con sus amigos y no tan solo hablar con ellos vía mensajes. Se sentía muy solitario de esa forma. Cuando buscó entre la gente, logró divisar nuevamente al peli celeste y corrió animadamente hacia él.

— ¡Kurokocchi! Kuro…—se fue apagando al acercarse lo suficiente ya que vio que el más bajo no estaba solo. Estaba con Kagami, Momoi y… su corazón dio un salto cuando divisó a Aomine, bostezando.

No estaba preparado. Realmente no lo estaba. Aunque trataba de seguir en contacto con Aomine —enviándole mensajes de vez en cuando, aun cuando estaba soñando con él—, no estaba listo para hablar en persona con el as de Touou. No podría actuar con normalidad menos luego de descubrir sus sentimientos. De los que ni siquiera estaba seguro.

— Kise-kun, vaya coincidencia —saludó con el rostro inexpresivo como siempre.

Trató de no demostrar su pelea interior, y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo. — No puedo creer que me los encuentre por aquí~ ¡Que afortunado soy!

— No seas tan ruidoso, Kise-kun. Atraes atención —ciertamente, estaban en una calle muy concurrida y Kise de por sí mismo ya era llamativo.

— Que cruel~ —desvió su atención del más bajo del grupo y saludó a los demás—. Kagamicchi, Momocchi, Aominecchi, ¿cómo están?

— Muy bien gracias, Ki-chan~ —respondió alegremente la peli rosada— ¡Te ves muy guapo! ¿Cierto, Dai-chan?

— Lo que sea —replicó sin poner mucha atención, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Sin saber que a Kise le había dolido un poco su indiferencia. '_Siempre tan insensible…'_— Qué…

— ¿Qué haces por estos lados, Kise? —preguntó el pelirrojo, enarcando una ceja.

El moreno frunció el ceño al ver que Kagami se le adelantó, hasta robándole la pregunta. Quería golpearlo por haberle interrumpido, pero se contuvo. _Lo haría polvo en la cancha. _El rubio, en cambio, no había notado que Aomine trató de hablarle y dirigió su completa atención al pelirrojo.

— Estaba en una sesión de fotos y ahora me dieron un descanso. Por eso corrí a saludar a Kurokocchi~ —le dirigió una de sus sonrisas al más bajo, consiguiendo un pequeño fruncimiento de él.

— No era necesario, Kise-kun. Por favor, haz bien tu trabajo —replicó impasible.

— Kurokocchi que malo eres~ —se quejó el rubio sacudiendo sus brazos.

— Tetsu-kun no seas tan malo —lo reprendió suavemente Momoi—. Justamente estábamos pensando en llamarte para que te nos unieras.

— ¿Sí? —Se repuso al instante, y sonrió ante las palabras de la fémina— ¿Qué harán?

— ¿Qué crees, modelo idiota? —Habló el moreno— Estando Bakagami y Tetsu aquí, obviamente jugaremos básquet.

— ¡Oh~! ¡Quiero! —expresó lleno de felicidad al poder jugar de nuevo con sus amigos, casi olvidando por completo sus sueños que lo atormentaron por las noches. Pero, para su pesar, su celular vibró avisándole que debía volver a su trabajo—. Oh, pero tengo que volver a la sesión.

Se entristeció al instante y todos pensaron lo mismo. _Kise cuando está triste parece un gran perro con orejas caídas._

Aomine se mofó del rubio.— Vaya suertecita la de trabajar un sábado.

— Oh, vamos. No seas así, Aominecchi. No es como si yo quisiera. —gimoteó formando un tierno puchero con su boca, haciendo reír al peli azul. Para el moreno era divertido meterse con el rubio.

La peli rosada juntó ambas manos frente su cara. Una gran idea se le había ocurrido.— ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si te esperamos para que vayamos juntos a la cancha? Parece una mejor idea, ¿no crees~?

— Ah, sí. Podría ser…—el rostro del modelo se iluminó ante la posibilidad, pero seguía dudando. Recordó que no sabría que hacer frente a Aomine y quería evitar un pronto encuentro—. Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo pueda tomar.

— Tranquilo, obviamente podemos esperarte. Aún es temprano —sonrió, pegándosele a un brazo, instándolo a que fueran al lugar.

— ¿Es que te avergüenza que te veamos o qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo socarronamente.

— ¿Tal vez quiere huir de la batalla, eh? —Continuó el moreno. Ambos chicos no se llevaban bien, pero con un objetivo común podían unir fuerzas.

— ¿Qué insinúan? – Kise entrecerró sus ojos. Aunque sabía que de algún modo quería escapar de la situación, no lo hacía porque fuera cobarde o se avergonzara. Simplemente quería evitar… Ya no sabía qué. Cuando era provocado, le era imposible no responder a la invitación—. Estoy seguro que puedo con ambos.

Se mordió la lengua y se golpeó mentalmente. Claramente no podía con los dos a la vez.

— ¿Oh? ¿Estás seguro, dices? Demuéstralo —casi lamiendo la palabra, Aomine lo desafió.

Ante el claro reto, Kise sintió que una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, no sabiendo si por la excitación de poder enfrentarse con Aomine o por cómo las palabras y la voz del moreno lo encendía.

— Bien —declaró serio, por primera vez en la mañana—. Síganme, por acá está instalado el equipo.

Kuroko, quien no había dicho nada por un buen rato, miraba al rubio con la curiosidad se formándose en su interior. Sabía que algo interesante iba a pasar.

-x-

Kise los guió hasta su lugar de trabajo, explicándoles en el camino de qué trataba la sesión. Cuando llegaron, le preguntó al camarógrafo si es que había algún inconveniente con que sus amigos lo esperaran en el set, el profesional le respondió amablemente que podían esperarlo sin problema. Siendo amigos del modelo fueron tratados con gentileza, hasta unas botellas de agua recibieron.

— Bien, espérenme aquí. Trataré de terminar lo más pronto posible —sonrió afectuosamente al grupo y se dirigió al lugar en que estaba antes de partir a saludar a su amigo.

El rubio cuando hubo llegado a su puesto, comenzó a seguir las instrucciones del camarógrafo sin dificultad, emocionando a Momoi.

— Waah… Nunca había visto a Ki-chan trabajando. Es muy profesional~ —habló con orgullo de su amigo.

— Hn, puede ser…—expresó el moreno con desinterés, no queriendo demostrar sus pensamientos reales.

La verdad es a Aomine que le impresionó encontrarse con Kise, sobretodo mientras trabajaba. El moreno notó como todas las miradas detrás del rubio lo seguían. Le extrañaba que desde que se conocían en Teikou sabía ese tipo de cosas. Pero había decidido no tomarlo tanto en cuenta, Kise era modelo después de todo. Para él, ese tipo de cosas deben ser parte de su diario vivir. Se preguntaba por qué era siempre el centro de atención, incluso la de él. Parecía un sol, iluminando todo a su alrededor, llegando los rayos hasta él. Incluso cuando cayó en la oscuridad.

No lo diría en voz alta pero Aomine creía que Kise, en el momento en que había descubierto su verdadero potencial, fue un gran apoyo. Se sentía muy solo, nadie quería enfrentarse a él pero el rubio le pedía que jugaran, y no se rendía… hasta que todos enfrentaron cambios. Para él, el rubio era un buen amigo que no cambiaría por nada. Le tenía mucha estima, sin embargo, había veces que quería jugar con él y el modelo no podía. Nuevamente la soledad lo hacía sentir raro. Aunque eso a él no le importaba tanto, Kise en algún momento se lo pediría, estaba seguro de ello.

Mientras el moreno observaba como Kise posaba para las fotos, se preguntaba cómo podía parecer el chico de oro con tanta facilidad. Vio como todos a su alrededor sonreían, hasta Momoi lo miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. No podía decir lo mismo de Kagami, que solo miraba con desinterés y Kuroko estaba tan estoico como siempre. Analizando la situación, meditaba en como el rubio siempre hacía a la gente que lo rodeaba feliz y como muchos lo admiraban, no solo por su actitud alegre sino también por su belleza. Hasta hombres caían por él, según había escuchado.

De un momento a otro, se molestó y ya no quería estar ahí. Estaba impaciente por jugar y prefirió irse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dai-chan, ya te vas? —preguntó un poco sorprendida la pelirrosada. Aunque sabía lo impaciente que podía ser el moreno.

— Ustedes quédense, yo me adelantaré a la cancha —se despidió sacudiendo su mano, caminando hacia la cancha.

— Está bien, ¡te llamaré cualquier cosa! —gritó la fémina al ver como su mejor amigo se alejaba sin prestar atención. — Dai-chan idiota…

Los otros dos sabían que Aomine partiría a jugar sin ellos pero no prestaron mucha atención. Kuroko seguía sin decir nada y Kagami lo acompañaba, no podía llegar e irse, _aunque quisiera ir a jugar._ Entretanto el rubio veía que el moreno se iba, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Aunque el fotógrafo no lo notó, estaba muy tenso. Tener a Aomine observándolo no ayudaba mucho. ¿Qué le diría al moreno si le contaba cómo se sentía sobre él? No creía que fuera ese mismo día el momento indicado pero no perdía nada haciéndose la idea en la cabeza.

— ¡Kise-kun, estamos listos! —Avisó el profesional, con el pulgar alzado en signo de satisfacción—. Buen trabajo.

— Gracias a ti, Yamamori-san. Fue un gusto trabajar contigo. —En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, de esas que usa para que la gente se sienta bien y notó los resultados de inmediato, todos a su alrededor quedaron embelesados. _'Quizá no deba hacerlo tan seguido'_, pensó el rubio despidiéndose y acercándose al grupo que lo esperaba.

— Ya era hora, creí que me volvería árbol esperándote —Kagami sonrió un poco, provocando al rubio.

— Kagami-kun, aun ahora pareces árbol. Con lo grande que eres le das sombra a todos —intervino el peli celeste.

— ¡Tú no hables, Kuroko! —respondió molesto.

Kise rió un poco, cómo extrañaba verlos. — ¿Vamos? Aominecchi debe estar harto de esperarnos.

No pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco al mencionar el nombre de Aomine, esperando que nadie lo notara. Intentó tranquilizarse y animó a que comenzaran a caminar hacia la cancha. Sin embargo, Kuroko se había dado cuenta y de a poco las piezas calzaban en su cabeza.

-x-

Al alcanzar la cancha, se escuchó como un balón entraba en la canasta. Cuando ya estaban dentro Kise pudo ver como Aomine aterrizaba de forma relajada y el balón rebotando en el suelo y tembló estremeciéndose de excitación. Sintió su pulso aumentar y sus manos temblaban con las ganas de jugar contra Aomine.

El moreno cuando se dio cuenta que estaban parados ahí, haciendo nada más que observarlo, se rió. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso les dio miedo?

— ¡Claro que no! —ladró Kagami, subiéndose las mangas ante el desafío.

Aomine le lanzó el balón el rubio, que se veía perdido. — Vengan, si pueden.

Kise logró tomar el balón antes de que le golpeara el rostro. Sorprendido, miró el balón y luego a Aomine que sonreía ladinamente. Con la comisura de sus labios levemente alzadas, se acercó al moreno driblando el balón.

— Bien, que sea un dos contra dos. Kagamicchi y yo, y Aominecchi con Kurokocchi.

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo~! ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Agradezco a todos los que me leyeron~ y aviso que actualizaré todos los sábados. Prometo que haré lo posible con seguir la línea, entraré el lunes a la universidad y trataré de adecuarme lo que más pueda ;w;

Si hay alguna cosa que quieran decir o acotar, los reviews están disponibles para ello ;)

Besos y nos vemos el próximo sábado :D


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y LOS **_**PERSONAJES**_** NOMBRADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI.**

**De haber sido míos, el manga hubiera acabado de otra forma...****—****if you know what I mean****—**

**Espero les guste el rumbo que lleva~ **

**Nos vemos al final~**

* * *

**SUNNY SKY**

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse en la cancha; todos quedaron paralizados mirando al rubio quien sonreía traviesamente. Definitivamente a todos les extrañó lo que había dicho Ryouta; no era normal que él quisiera jugar en el mismo equipo que Kagami. Sin embargo, a quien más le extrañó en el grupo fue al moreno, no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Está bien, Aomine no esperaba que Kise jugara con él, incluso se hizo la idea de que quizá tendría que jugar —de mala gana— con Kagami… Pero _esto _no se lo esperaba. Hizo una mueca de molestia ante la situación.

— ¿Qué? —Rezongó el moreno ante la mirada de todos mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Kise sin advertir la confusión del moreno, preguntó: — ¿Sucede algo, Aominecchi?

— ¿Qué mierda sucede con esas formaciones, Kise? —Demandó sin miramientos el as de Touou.

— ¿No quieres jugar conmigo, Aomine-kun? Como en los viejos tiempos… —intervino el peli celeste impávido, pero con los ojos aparentando inocencia.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —Gritó haciendo saltar al rubio— ¿Por qué _con_ Kagami?

— ¿E-eh? —tartamudeó, sintiéndose acorralado. Tomó unos segundos antes de responder — Es porque he jugado en el mismo equipo que tú y Kurokocchi, solo quería saber cómo sería jugar con Kagamicchi~ — respondió sonriendo un poco inquieto.

— Ugh… me das escalofríos—dijo Kagami mirando disgustado al de ojos ámbar.

— ¡Kagamicchi, no seas cruel! ¡Tú y yo sabemos que no podrías jugar con Aominecchi sin pelear a cada segundo! —Recriminó infantilmente.

— En eso tienes un punto, pero no quiere decir que puedes jugar conmigo... —el pelirrojo desvió la mirada.

El moreno estaba cabreado, ¿Desde cuándo Kise y Kagami estaban tan cercanos? Frunció el ceño en gesto de pura molestia. Seguía analizando las actitudes del rubio sin entender el porqué de su elección._ ¿Por qué no junto a él?_ Fue la pregunta hizo eco en su mente, sólo que su orgullo no permitió que la exteriorizara.

— Parece a Kise-kun le gusta más Kagami-kun que yo —comentó la sombra de Seirin, fingiendo estar abatido. Miró de reojo al moreno que pareció molestarse más por su afirmación.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Kurokocchi! No es por eso~ —lloriqueó el rubio, preocupado por Kuroko. — Aunque ahora me lleve mejor con Kagamicchi, no te abandonaré. Tú eres al que más quiero.

— Kise-kun, no digas ese tipo de cosas en público. Nos avergüenzas —lo reprendió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, siendo una expresión casi imperceptible.

— Kurokocchi~ —gimoteó el nombre del más bajo.

Aomine gruñó mal humor. La escena lo hartaba y prefería comenzar a jugar. — Lo que quieras Kise, de todos modos perderán.

— Eso lo veremos, Aominecchi~ —respondió el rubio de forma juguetona. Por primera vez Kise pareció relajarse al hablar con Aomine. _El basquetbol le hacía dejar lo demás fuera de su cabeza. _

Momoi observaba todo impresionada. No dijo nada sobre lo que pensaba de la acción del rubio ni tampoco opinó sobre las reacciones de su amigo de la infancia: creía comprender lo que sucedía pero no estaba segura si es que sus sospechas eran correctas. Venía conociendo ya por tres años a Kise y nunca lo había visto evitar de manera tan abierta. Claramente se veía preocupado por algo, parecía más inquieto que de costumbre, y por como vio que no quería jugar junto a Aomine, sabiendo que Kagami y Kuroko son un combo, algo de lo que le sucedía tenía que ver con el moreno… sin embargo, eran simples deducciones, nada seguro.

Cuando se decidieron a jugar, la pelirrosada se fue a sentar a la banca que estaba al costado de la cancha, para poder mirarlos con tranquilidad. Kise, como tenía el balón en la mano, dijo que era una mejor idea que entre Aomine y Kagami decidieran quien de las dos parejas tenía la pelota primero, nada más ni nada menos que a través del azar, solo lanzando una moneda al aire. El pelirrojo escogió cara y el moreno cruz, siendo Kagami el ganador. Los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia para jugar. Kagami con la pelota en su poder, comenzó a driblar acercándose al centro de la cancha; y Aomine se posicionó frente a él, mirándolo intensamente. El de ojos rojizos estaba encendido por el juego y no había notado anomalía alguna en el comportamiento del rubio y el moreno, en cambio, el peli azul, fruncía el ceño todavía.

Aunque Aomine tenía muchas ganas de jugar, la sensación de molestia no lo dejaba. Kise estaba unos pasos más atrás del as de Touou, distancia perfecta que le permitía un pase directo de la luz de Seirin, sin embargo Kuroko lo marcaba de forma que no podía moverse libremente. Cuando Kagami se movió a la derecha, ágilmente Aomine lo siguió. Rápidamente ambos peleaban por avanzar lo más cerca de la canasta posible, Kise cuando pudo liberarse de la marca de Kuroko, los alcanzó. Al momento de estar cerca, viendo como Kagami tenía dificultades para pasar a Aomine, le lanzó el balón, recibiéndolo perfectamente y anotando una bandeja. Kagami le sonrió a Kise por la jugada combinada y festejaron un poco por el primer punto anotado. Aomine se limitó a fulminarlos con la mirada mientras Kuroko se le acercaba con el balón.

— ¿Sucede algo, Aomine-kun? Te noto un poco desconcentrado —dijo Kuroko mientras le pasaba el balón para que comenzara el.

— No es nada, Tetsu —contestó bruscamente— Devolvámosles ese punto.

— Bien —asintió, observando al moreno tratando de descifrar algo.

Esta vez Aomine se movió ágilmente, desconcertando a los otros dos chicos, no logrando detenerlo al encestar. Al tocar sus pies el suelo, vio como Kagami sonreía feliz porque el juego iba tomando un rumbo más serio, en cambio, Kise lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no creyera lo que acababa de ver. Cuando encontraron sus miradas, el rubio desvió la suya, sacando un gruñido del moreno.

Kise tomó la pelota para seguir con el juego, pero inmediatamente el peli azul lo marcó. El rubio parecía nervioso frente al moreno, interiormente se sentía nervioso y no quería enfrentarse directamente a Aomine. La verdad es que él quería escapar de la cancha pero su orgullo no lo dejaba. Sabía que no debía dejar que sus temas personales interfirieran en el básquetbol, pero el As de Touou realmente le provocaba algo tanto fuera de la cancha como dentro, y le estaba causando muchos problemas. Para evitar, aunque sea por un momento, la imponente figura de Aomine sobre sí mismo, le lanzó un pase a Kagami, que no alcanzó a recibir porque Kuroko lo interceptó.

— ¡Rayos, Kurokocchi~! No dejaré que suceda de nuevo —se quejó e rubio y salió tras el más bajo, siendo un intento inútil ya que Kuroko usó su Phantom Shot, anotando en seguida.

El rubio detuvo su andar cuando vio que Kuroko anotó otro punto. Iba a ir por la pelota cuando una mano en la muñeca lo detuvo.

— Hey, ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Aomine lo retenía, mirándolo enojado— ¿Estás escapando?

— ¿Aominecchi? —Kise lo miró sorprendido, un poco inquieto ante el tacto del moreno— No es eso, yo…

El As de Touou interrumpió al moreno. — Entonces, ¿por qué no me enfrentas, eh? Creí que estabas mejor que tu pierna, parece que no es así.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué dices! —El de ojos ámbar se tensó ante el comentario— No es eso… es sólo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces solo estás escapando? ¿Qué te sucede Kise?, no es propio de ti, Kise —Aomine soltó una risa, para aliviar la tensión entre los dos. Con pocas señales pudo notar que el rubio lo estaba evitando y eso lo hacía sentir extraño.

— ¡Eso no es! Yo no escapo, menos ahora que me enfrentaré a ti, Aominecchi. Por nada del mundo me perdería este juego —respondió sonriendo engreídamente. _Lo que siento no tiene que ver con el basquetbol… completamente, no debo dejar que interfiera_, pensó determinado la estrella de Kaijou.

— Bien. Muestra lo que vales, Kise. Haz este juego más interesante. —Aomine sonrió provocando al rubio, siéndolo una sonrisa correspondida de vuelta.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta como los otros tres jóvenes observaban la discusión, la chica confundida, el pelirrojo sin mucho interés y el peli celeste analizándolos.

-x-

Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde de forma constante, sólo se detenían para beber agua o comer algún bocadillo, que había preparado Kagami, para que no se les acabara la energía. A pesar de que llevaban tanto tiempo en la cancha, no sentían ganas de detenerse. Kise, como no estaba vestido con ropa holgada, no se sentía muy cómodo al moverse. Decidió que por un momento se retiraría de la cancha, modificando las formaciones, quedando Aomine contra Kagami y Kuroko, parecía injusto, pero con el moreno ahí realmente no lo era.

Cuando el rubio llegó al banquillo donde estaba Momoi, ella le tendió una botella y una toalla de mano sonriéndole cálidamente.

— Muy buen juego, Ki-chan —dijo con dulzura, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

— Gracias, Momocchi~. Aominecchi sigue siendo imparable —dijo Ryouta y luego suspiró, mientras se secaba el cuello con la toalla.

— A pesar de que sigue igual de perezoso, su agilidad sigue ahí —expresó seriamente la pelirrosa, pero con cariño en su voz.

El de ojos ámbar asintió ante la declaración de Momoi. Ciertamente el moreno era inigualable cuando se trataba del basquetbol. Su forma de jugar era libre, ágil y llena de vida, que por un momento se le quedó viendo fijamente y la sensación cálida nuevamente inundaba su pecho. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que le sucedía y se avergonzó por bajar la guardia frente a su amiga.

— Esto… —dijo un poco sonrojado— ¿cómo va todo, Momocchi? —Tomó asiento al lado de la pelirrosada para poder conversar con ella.

— Todo muy bien, gracias por preguntar~ En la escuela todo normal, las clases igual que siempre, ya sabes, un poco aburridas. Las cosas en el club están relajadas y todo está muy tranquilo, aunque Dai-chan sigue faltando ya no es tanto como antes — Satsuki sonrió amablemente al rubio, que la escuchaba atentamente.

— Que bueno saberlo~ —replicó complacido, hace mucho no hablaba con Momoi directamente, por lo que estaba feliz de poder aprovechar la instancia.

— ¿Y tú, Ki-chan? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la entrenadora de Touou con ojos preocupados.

— ¿Eh…? Sí, Momocchi. ¿Por qué no he de estarlo? —Kise sonrió, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

— Aun sigues con ese mal hábito, Ki-chan — la chica de ojos color rosa reprendió al más alto suavemente.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el rubio con sorpresa.

— Siempre sonríes para ocultar lo que de verdad sientes… —dijo Momoi con el semblante apenado— Te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿todo está bien?

Kise no sabía si responder o no. Nuevamente se encontraba en la encrucijada de hablar sobre su problema, que cada vez iba haciéndose más claro. No quería evadir más el tema, pero… _La duda lo acongojaba. _

— ¿Es sobre Dai-chan, no es así? —Preguntó la pelirrosa, como si supiera lo que estuviera pensando— ¿Sucedió algo con él?

— No. Bueno, sí. La verdad no ha sucedido nada pero… —Kise tomó un aire y luego habló tímidamente— Tal parece que me gusta Aominecchi…

_Bien, ese es un avance. Ahora por lo menos puedo decir que me gusta sin rodeos. Bien, por mí, _pensó el rubio casi felicitándose por su progreso.

— Oh… —fue lo único que Satsuki pudo formular por la sorpresa— ¿Y vas a… decirle?

— ¿Uh? ¡No, aun no! —El rubio exclamó un poco abochornado— O sea, planeó decirle… pero no estoy seguro.

— Vaya… Quiero decir, se veía que tenías un apego especial por Dai-chan, pero nunca me imaginé que hasta ese punto…—dijo apaciblemente la pelirrosada, mirando a las siluetas de sus amigos moverse en la cancha.

— Créeme… Hasta hace poco noté lo que sentía…—Kise declaró y luego suspiró— Fue un poco agotador…

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Ki-chan? —Preguntó Satsuki un poco confundida.

— Ah, no, esto… —ahora si no sabía cómo explicarle a la pelirrosa su método de descubrimiento.

-x-

Estaba poniéndose el sol al horizonte y los chicos aún se encontraban jugando. Kuroko ya estaba fuera de la cancha, agotado por el juego. Kagami, Aomine y Kise seguían peleando por una revancha luego de que cada uno encestaba. Llegaba a ser divertido, no terminaba de encestar un equipo y el otro respondía de la misma manera. Momoi, hastiada de esperar a que terminara el juego y que uno ganara, decidió que ambos quedaban empatados, y Kuroko la apoyaba. Precisamente esa parecía ser la mayor dificultad de un juego al aire libre, no hay un límite en el tiempo.

— ¡Esto no puede acabar así, Satsuki! ¡Aun no les gano! —Gritó jadeando el moreno, mostrando claros signos de agotamiento.

— ¡No seas tonto, Dai-chan! A este paso no acabaran nunca y yo quiero irme a casa —respondió enojada. Como siempre la ambición de su mejor amigo le molestaba.

— Aomine-kun, ya es tarde. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro día —Kuroko intercedió calmado, tratando de buscar la razón en el chico.

Kagami y Kise estaban con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas, buscando apaciguar su respiración. _Aomine realmente tenía una estamina eterna._ Ambos estaban agotados, sin embargo no querían acabar el juego. No hasta que ganaran.

— Ugh… Qué aguafiestas, Satsuki —Daiki se rascó el cuello, dudando aun si es que dejaba el juego hasta ahí. Pero ya estaba oscureciendo y no podía tardar demasiado en llegar a su casa—. Bien, sólo por esta vez. Quedamos empatados.

— Aunque no lo quiera aceptar, pienso lo mismo. Se está haciendo tarde… —dijo el pelirrojo, que miraba como los faroles se encendían alrededor de la cancha—. Será mejor que arreglemos esto en otro momento. ¿Qué dices, Kise?

Kise sopesaba la idea de dejar en un empate el juego. La verdad es que estaba agotado, ocupar las técnicas de otras personas absorbía toda su energía. Además, no estaba con la ropa adecuada y ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Claramente, si estuviera en otra situación, quizá tendría una situación favorable.

— También creo que irnos a casa es lo mejor, tenemos que descansar y reponernos para otra ocasión —el rubio sonrió juguetón.

_Un poco más y hubiera ganado_, resonaba en la cabeza de los tres chicos. Acercándose al banquillo, donde estaban los bolsos de todos, guardaron el balón. Luego de arreglar sus ropas y se secarse lo que más pudieron, salieron de la cancha.

Mientras caminaban hacia la estación conversaban de cosas como el básquetbol o de su vida cotidiana, sin embargo, Kise evitó hablar directamente con Aomine, dirigiéndose solo a Momoi y Kuroko, puesto que Kagami solo escuchaba la animada charla.

Llegó el momento en que los chicos tuvieron que separar sus caminos y comenzaron a despedirse unos de otros.

— Fue muy agradable el día de hoy, espero podamos volver a repetirlo —dijo Kuroko haciendo una reverencia, a modo de despedida.

— Nos vemos en la próxima —se despidió Kagami con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— ¡Claro que sí~! Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos~ —agradeció Momoi con una amplia sonrisa su rostro.

— Aunque no fui yo, el de la idea fue Kuroko… —replicó Kagami modestamente.

— Kagami-kun, es muy tierno de tu parte —sonrió ligeramente Kuroko.

Kise rió un poco por lo cómica que se veía la situación. — Kagamicchi es un amor~

— ¡No digas estupideces como esas, Kise! —Gritó Kagami un poco sonrojado.

— Jeje~ —miró de reojo a Aomine, para ver cuál era su expresión, y notó que lo estaba mirando— ¿Aominecchi?

— Nos vemos otro día, todos —soltó breve y conciso, caminando hacia la entrada que le correspondía de la estación.

— ¡Dai-chan no me dejes atrás! —gritó la pelirrosa que corría detrás del moreno— Nos vemos otro día, chicos~, y Ki-chan… —lo miró fijamente por un momento, paralizando al rubio. — ¡Tú puedes~! ¡Adiós~!

— Oh… ¡Gracias Momocchi! —Kise respondió un poco descolocado pero sonriendo. Agradecía sus buenas intenciones pero a veces lo pillaba desprevenido.

— '_Tu puedes_', ¿eh? —imitó con voz seria el peli celeste, asustando al rubio un poco.

— ¡Kurokocchi~! ¡No lo digas con una voz tan formal, por favor! —lloriqueó el rubio.

— Bien, Kise, nosotros también nos vamos —intervino el pelirrojo—. Nos vemos luego.

— Adiós, Kise-kun. Que tengas mucha suerte —dijo el más bajo sonriendo, haciendo saltar al rubio.

_No me digas que Kurokocchi ya…_

— Ah, sí… Supongo que… ¿Gracias? —Sonrió el rubio un poco perdido, pero luego los despidió con su mano— Que tengan un buen viaje~

—Tu igual, Kise-kun.

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista del rubio y éste caminó hacia su lado de la estación.

-x-

En el momento en que Kise llegó a su casa no había nadie. Sus padres aun no llegaban del paseo que decidieron hacer por el día y sus hermanas salieron con sus amigos. Aprovechó su soledad y se desvistió rápidamente para darse un baño caliente. Cuando terminó de bañarse, metió su ropa a lavar y aprovechó de ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Estaba hambriento y agotado, quería descansar de ese gratificante pero fatigoso día.

Definitivamente, ese día había hecho absolutamente de todo: una sesión de fotos, un juego de streetball con todos sus preciados amigos e incluso vio a Aomine. Caminó por el pasillo tarareando y entró en su habitación, se acercó a su cama y se acostó mirando al techo. Estaba feliz de poder haber jugado con el moreno luego de mucho tiempo, pero fue un poco estresante haber tenido que encontrarse con el objeto de sus fantasías de las últimas noches. A la vez que quería jugar con él, quería evitarlo a toda costa. Su presencia era abrumadora y no sabía si sería capaz de ocultarlo ahora que tenía sentimientos por él.

— Ah~ Aominecchi… Sigues siendo tan genial como siempre —dijo en voz alta para sí mismo.

_Su moreno no había cambiado…_

Pestañeo y se preguntó si es que de verdad había pensado que Aomine era su moreno. — No. Puede. Ser. ¡Qué vergüenza~! —Gritó con el rostro rojo como un tomate, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y rodó varias veces en su cama tratando de aminorar el ritmo de su corazón. Sus sentimientos creían cada vez más sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

Cuando estuvo en una sola posición un poco más calmado, decidió que enviaría un mensaje a sus amigos.

'_Fue un día genial y un juego grandioso- En el próximo, la victoria será mía~ __(__・__ω__・__)'_

Escribió animadamente. Estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que tal vez pudieran jugar nuevamente, pero ya de solo pensar en jugar se cansaba. Necesitaba dormir.

Guardó su celular para ponerse a dormir cuando recordó a su senpai, y como sus consejos lo habían ayudado, le parecía correcto comentarle lo que había hecho. Sacó nuevamente su celular y buscó el número de Kasamatsu en sus contactos y apretó la opción para llamar. Espero tres pitidos hasta que oyó como alguien al otro lado de la línea contestó.

— _¿Kise? _—Lo primero que dijo el superior del rubio, con un tono de voz que el de ojos ámbar no supo explicar.

— Senpai~ ¡Hola~! —Saludó alegremente la estrella de Kaijou— ¿Cómo estás?

— _Apunto de acostarme, pero dentro de todo bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Sucedió algo?_ —Kasamatsu respondió un poco brusco, aunque no parecía quejarse del hecho de la llamada, eso tranquilizó un poco a Kise.

— Estoy bien, gracias~ —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kise—. Quería contarte algo…

— _¿Es sobre Aomine?_ —Kasamatsu preguntó sin rodeos y el rubio sintió como su corazón daba un salto. Kise quedó en silencio por unos segundos, lo que sacó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. — _Puedes contarme, si es lo que querías hacer._

— Oh… Sí. ¿No te molesta? —consultó el rubio inseguro.

— _Te dije que no, solo habla. Escucharé cualquier cosa que tengas que decir_ —señaló con impaciencia. _Algunas veces Kise podía darse muchas vueltas_, pensó el más bajo.

— Bueno —soltó y tomó un poco de aire antes de comenzar a relatarle a su senpai lo que le sucedió—. Hoy…

Pasaron unos buenos minutos mientras Kise le detallaba a Senpai su día. Le contó cómo se había encontrado por casualidad con Kuroko y los demás, también que lo acompañaron en la sesión, que habló con Momoi, que Aomine estuvo raro porque lo evitó tanto como pudo y que luego llegó a su casa agotado. El rubio esperó ansioso mientras el peli negro asimilaba todas las ideas.

— _Bien, por lo que me dijiste, creo que Aomine se comporta así porque se siente abandonado. Debo decir que es bastante infantil _—Kasamatsu resopló al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Senpai? —Ryouta preguntó sin entender.

— _Es porque no estabas al pendiente de él y se sintió solo, eso _—Yukio hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar—. _Esa tal vez es una buena señal… _—expresó el mayor de forma melancólica.

Sin notar el cambio en la voz de su amigo, Kise continuó. — ¿E-eh? ¿Tú crees? —Un poco de esperanza nació en su interior.

—_Sí, eso creo. Entonces, ¿ya estás seguro de lo que sientes? _—Pregunto Kasamatsu, aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. _Ya lo sabía_.

— Si… —respondió tímidamente.

La voz de Kasamatsu se oía ronca al otro lado de la línea. — _Eso es bueno, ya es un avance. _

El mayor aclaró su garganta, por lo que Kise se preocupó. — ¿Estás bien, Kasamatsu-senpai?

— _Sí, tranquilo. Es solo que… me pica la garganta, no es nada _—respondió rápidamente para calmar al rubio—. _Y bien, ¿piensas decirle? _—El pelinegro desvió el tema hacia el rubio.

—Oh… No sé, la verdad es que me da miedo la reacción que pueda tener Aominecchi… —dijo dubitativo. Temía que si le decía y no era correspondido, las cosas pudieran cambiar.

— _Es tú decisión, pero debes decidirte antes de que sea tarde… Muchas cosas pueden pasar antes de que puedas decirle lo que sientes, Kise _—afirmó el pelinegro severamente, provocando en Kise una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

— Sí, lo sé… Me gustaría que fuera pronto pero… ¿Cómo? —Kise preguntó vacilante.

— _¿Podrían salir a algún lado o jugar algún one on one que adoras? No sé, alguna excusa puedes encontrar para decirle. No creo que para ti sea difícil _—aconsejó el superior de Kise y el rubio supo que su superior estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.

— Heh~ Sí, algo se me ocurrirá —Ryouta sonrió tímidamente, hablar con su senpai lo aliviaba— ¿Te irás a dormir ahora?

— _Sí, eso es lo que planeó. _

— Bien, entonces te dejó para que puedas descansar, Senpai~ —Kise comenzó a despedirse— Que tengas buenas noches~

— _Okay. Tu igual, Kise._

Y la llamada se cortó.

Kise cerró el teléfono y lo puso sobre su pecho. Estaba más confiado luego de hablar con su amigo. Se disponía a dormir cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Lo tomó y vio que habían respondido su mensaje.

'_¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez! Fue muy divertido todo~ Espero que estés bien. ¡Te estoy apoyando en todo, Ki-chan! Buenas noches~', _contestó Momoi, sacándole una risita al rubio.

'_Está bien. Buena suerte, Kise-kun'_, replicó Kuroko, Kise no entendió a qué se refería pero agradecía los deseos.

'_Sí, claro. Veras en la próxima.'_, respondió Kagami, el rubio sonrió con suficiencia, pensando que en el siguiente juego ganaría.

Y Aomine fue el último, se sorprendió al ver el nombre del moreno en su bandeja de entrada.

'_Contesta el maldito teléfono, idiota.'_,podía imaginarse al peli azul molesto.

Cuando miró las notificaciones en su celular, aparecían las llamadas perdidas de Daiki, dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

— ¿Qué querrá? —Habló para sí mismo pero fue interrumpido por una llamada entrante en su celular. Miró extrañado la pantalla y contestó— ¿Aominecchi?

— _Hasta que al fin contestas el estúpido teléfono, Kise _—ladró Aomine molesto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo siento? Estaba hablando con Kasamatsu-senpai y… —por un momento creyó oír como el moreno chasqueaba la lengua al otro lado de la línea— ¿Ocurre algo, Aominecchi?

— _Lo que sea _—el moreno soltó bruscamente y preguntó sin rodeos— _¿Qué demonios te pasa? _

— ¿C-cómo dices? —Kise tartamudeó, esa pregunta lo pilló desprevenido— No entiendo a qué te refieres…

— _Te comportaste de un modo extraño en la cancha, ¿te sucede algo? _—El moreno parecía estar preocupado por Kise, eso hizo su corazón latir más rápido.

— Ah… No es nada, Aominecchi. Gracias por preocuparte —sonrió el de ojos ámbar con un pequeño rubor asomándose en sus pómulos.

— _Entonces, ¿por qué parecía que me estuvieras evitando mientras jugábamos? _

Kise se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano desocupada._ Si Aominecchi lo notó quiere decir que fui muy obvio_, pensó molesto con él mismo.— Pero qué cosas dices, Aominecchi. No te estaba evitando, es solo que no podía dedicarme a jugar contigo solamente. También estaba Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi.

De pronto a través del teléfono no escuchó nada, hasta pensó que Aomine había colgado pero seguía oyendo la respiración del otro.

— _Si era solo eso. Entonces…_

— ¡Espera, Aominecchi! — cuando el moreno comenzó a despedirse, Kise lo detuvo. Era muy pronto, pero seguiría el consejo de Kasamatsu.

— _¿Qué?_ —Respondió con tono molesto.

— ¿Por qué no ajustamos cuentas el próximo fin de semana, _solo los dos_? —Ofreció de manera provocadora, para que así convencer de forma más simple a Aomine.

— _¿Hah?_

— Ya sabes, odio cuando creen que escapo de un juego y no me gusta dejar asuntos pendientes —respondió el rubio mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco ansioso.

— _Oh… _—el moreno pareció entender lo que quería decir, riendo un poco— _Bien, si tú lo dices. Pruébame que no estabas huyendo, Kise._

La forma en que Aomine dijo su nombre mandó escalofríos bajo su espalda, desconcentrándolo tanto que casi perdió el hilo de la conversación.—Oh, sí. Claro que lo probaré, Aominecchi —dijo saboreando el nombre del moreno en sus labios.

— _Bien, a las tres en la estación cerca de la cancha de Teikou _—propuso el moreno.

— Perfecto. Nos vemos ese día, Aominecchi —aceptó sin rechistar, despidiéndose.

— _Adiós, Kise._

Y con esas simples palabras la conversación acabó.

Kise colgó y dejó su celular en el velador que estaba al lado de su cama. Estaba embelesado por la conversación que acababa de tener con Aomine. Se quedó por un largo rato observando el techo, imaginándose las miles de formas en que le podía decir al moreno sus sentimientos. Por un lado estaba muerto de miedo, pero por el otro se sentía deseoso de poder hacerlo.

_Tendré que prepararme_, pensó antes de apagar la luz y dormirse.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola amigos~ ¿Cómo están? Aquí yo de nuevo con la historia que programé con mi amada mejor amiga Mika~

Espero les esté gustando cómo va, me siento un poco insegura respecto al tema. Agradezco mucho a mi Beta Cadiie-san, que ella ayuda a que Sunny Sky vaya mejorando en su sentido y lenguaje :D

Si les gusta, ¡no duden en decírmelo!O cualquier cosa que quieran agregar estaré atenta.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado, si todo va bien~


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y LOS **_**PERSONAJES**_** NOMBRADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI.**

**Si hubiera participado en la creación, juro que muchas cosas serían distintas...**

_¡Espero sea de su agrado~! _

_Nos vemos en las notas al final~ _

* * *

**SUNNY SKY **

_**CAPITULO 4 **_

Las clases habían acabado en el Instituto Kaijou y ya era hora de que los clubs comenzaran las actividades. Kise silbaba una canción cualquiera mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hacia el gimnasio para asistir a la práctica del equipo de básquetbol. El modelo estaba contento por la cita que tendría con Aomine, que aunque no era una cita de verdad le gustaba pensar que lo era, le daba un toque mágico, sintiéndose de algún modo ansioso por la situación. Podría jugar con el moreno, quien pasaba de ser su rival más admirado a la persona que más le gustaba. Para algunos eso no sería una gran diferencia pero para Kise lo era.

Saliendo del edificio, avanzó por el patio de la escuela hacia el gimnasio y divisó a Kasamatsu, que estaba junto con Moriyama, en la puerta del gimnasio, abriéndola para que comenzara la práctica. Corrió hacia los dos chicos con la idea de hablar con Kasamatsu y contarle sobre la cita que tendría con Aomine. Kise creía que era justo ya que él lo había escuchado y aconsejado.

— ¡Seenpaais~~! —Saludó animadamente a sus dos superiores— ¡Qué genial encontrármelos acá~! ¡Justamente quería hablar contigo, Kasamatsu-senpai! —expresó el rubio con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

Moriyama enarcó una ceja. Llamó su atención que el rubio estuviera tan animado un día lunes, sabiendo que después de clases quedaba agotado por las clases y sus sesiones fotográficas—. Hey, Kise —saludó Moriyama levantando la mano derecha — Tan temprano que estás por acá.

— Oh, sí. No tenía sesión de fotos, así que aprovecho mi libertad —Kise sonrió hacia el Número cinco de Kaijou y luego preguntó con curiosidad al ver que había nadie más— ¿Sólo estamos nosotros tres?

— Sí, porque aún es temprano. En un rato comenzarán a llegar los demás —dijo Kasamatsu dándole el paso a los otros chicos para que entraran—. Por mientras saquemos los balones de la bodega.

— Bien, yo me encargo sacarlos. Ustedes hablen lo que tengan que hablar —dijo el castaño y entró al gimnasio haciendo su camino hacia la bodega.

Cuando quedaron solos, Kise se veía inquieto, parecía impaciente por decir algo. El más bajo notó esto y enarcó una ceja sin entender la situación. No es que le molestara ver al rubio feliz, pero esa tarde estaba más animado de lo que había estado en días. _Al menos su ánimo mejoró_, pensó el Capitán de Kaijou.

— ¿Y? ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —Preguntó el más bajo serenamente. En el fondo de su mente sabía de qué podría tratar la conversación, conocía claramente qué era lo que podía hacer el humor del otro chico cambiar de esa forma.

— Bueno, es que el otro día después de que hablamos, Aominecchi me llamo y le pregunté si podríamos salir a jugar, tal como me dijiste… —Kise sonrió tímidamente hacia el mayor y continuó— Me respondió que sí, así que el sábado saldré con él y, tú sabes, planeo decirle como me siento.

— Oh, ¿y eso? —-Inquirió Yukio enarcando una ceja— ¿Qué hizo que te decidieras?

— Creo que debo ser honesto conmigo mismo y con él. Además, sé que si no le digo pronto tal vez esto empeore y la verdad es que no me gustaría que pase eso —Ryouta expresó con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

_Se ve tierno cuando está enamorado… _el pensamiento hizo eco en la mente del capitán de Kaijou. De algún modo estaba contento de poder ver este lado de Kise. Lo conmovía, aun cuando los sentimientos que albergaba el otro no fuesen dirigidos hacia él.

_Pero hay que ser realistas, _pensó seriamente Kasamatsu.

— Aunque es bueno que te hayas decidido… —soltó el oji azul inseguro.

— ¿Senpai? —Kise ladeó la cabeza esperando a que su superior continuara.

— Supongo que sabes a lo que te arriesgas —señaló el capitán categórico—, y estás preparado para lo que sea que venga luego del sábado.

Al escuchar las palabras de su superior, Kise sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, en el fondo también tenía miedo, pero no quería tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad.

— Ah… Sí. —respondió el rubio con menos ánimos que antes.

— Oye, no es para que te pongas así. Debes pensar que todo saldrá bien. Sé que no hay forma en que ese tipo te rechace, Kise —dijo Kasamatsu dándole palmadas en el hombro, alentándolo.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó nuevamente gracias a los alientos de Kasamatsu — ¡Gracias, senpai! Eso espero también~ —Kise sonrió ampliamente hacia el más bajo, agradecido por todo el apoyo que su senpai le brindaba.

— Sí, tranquilo. Vamos a ayudar a Moriyama. —sonrió el peli negro, empujando al rubio por la espalda dentro del gimnasio.

— ¡Entiendo, entiendo! No tienes por qué empujarme~ —se quejó el rubio.

— ¡Menos quejas y más acción! —ordenó Kasamatsu, escondiendo su expresión resignada tras la ancha espalda de Kise.

-x-

Kise estuvo nervioso toda la semana. La ansiedad y las ganas de ver a Aomine lo carcomían, quería que el fin de semana llegara. Sentía como si mariposas burbujearan en su interior mientras pensaba en las distintas posibilidades que se podían dar luego del encuentro con el moreno. Tanta fue su agitación que ni siquiera pudo dormir la noche antes de la cita.

Finalmente el sábado llegó y el rubio estaba esperando en la estación. Kise estaba de pie en la salida de la estación removiéndose nervioso a causa del moreno. Estaba preocupado por sus ropas, ya que se puso la mejor y más cómoda tenida que tenía, aun sabiendo que eso no serviría contra el as de Touou. El reloj de la estación marcaba las 14:40. Gracias a su ansiedad había llegado veinte minutos antes de lo que habían acordado. Kise conocía bien al moreno y sabría que llegaría o justo a tiempo o un poco más tarde, así que se dispuso a esperarlo.

Mientras Kise buscaba a Aomine entre la multitud que entraba y salía constantemente de la estación, vio a una chica que estaba siendo molestada por un tipo. Al principio pensó que era una pareja que se encontraba discutiendo, pero después notó como la chica retrocedía con miedo. Nadie ayudaba a la pobre chica y el disgusto lo invadió. Frunció el ceño, no podía creer que cosas como estas siguieran sucediendo en la actualidad. Resopló y decidió acercarse a detener al sujeto, antes de sucediera algo peor.

— Vamos, acompáñame a tomar algo. Te divertirás —dijo el tipo en un tono obsceno, cerrándole el camino a la chica con un brazo sobre su cabeza.

— No, déjame en paz —escapó ásperamente de la garganta de la chica. Ella demostraba no tener miedo, pero al hablar se notó el nerviosismo en su voz.

— Hey-.

— Oye, ya te dijo que no. Eso debería ser suficiente —interrumpió Kise la escena, hablando secamente— ¿Podrías irte y dejarla en paz?

— ¿Hah? Quién mierda te crees… —miró el tipo a Kise un momento antes de que el reconocimiento brillará en sus ojos— Oh~

La fémina parecía aliviada y un poco impresionada al verlo. Al parecer, también logró identificarlo.

_Oh, diablos… _maldijo para sus adentros.

— Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. Si no es el famoso modelo Kise Ryouta-kun. —habló el tipo sarcásticamente, acercándose de manera peligrosa al rubio—. Veo que quieres un rostro mejorado, no estaría mal un poco de sangre en él —amenazó lamiéndose los labios.

— Solo déjala en paz y vete —Kise respondió sin intimidarse y tensando sus músculos. No quería pelear, pero parecía una situación difícil de lidiar.

_Kasamatsu-senpai me matará por esto…_

El tipo rió y dio un paso atrás para tomar impulso. Lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho y Kise lo esquivó rápidamente, no obstante no sirvió de mucho el desconocido parecía tener buenos reflejos porque con su otro puño intentó conectar con su pómulo. Kise sabía que no podría evitarlo en tan poco tiempo y cerró los ojos por instinto esperando a que el dolor llegara, pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio una mano morena sosteniendo el puño que se suponía llegaría a su cara.

— ¿Ao…minecchi? —Miró sorprendida la situación— ¿En qué momento llegaste?

— Piérdete si no quieres morir—Aomine le dijo al tipo con ira contenida, ignorando la pregunta de Kise. Se veía muy cabreado.

— ¡Qué demonios! —Gritó pero se retorció bajo la mano de Aomine— ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

— Piérdete —Aomine soltó al tipo desprendiendo un aura oscura.

El tipo espantado escapó con el rabo entre las piernas. Después de que desapareció de su vista, Kise soltó un suspiro aliviado.

El rubio tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a la chica— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— S-sí… Muchas gracias, Kise-kun —dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— No te preocupes —el de ojos ámbar sonrió de modo tranquilizador y notó como la chica se relajaba un poco— ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos hasta algún lugar?

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya fue suficiente con esto! Muchas gracias, de verdad… No sabía cómo sacarlo de encima —sonrió la chica un poco avergonzada.

— Tranquila, no fue nada. Además, mi amigo te ayudó más que nada —Kise miró a Aomine, advirtiendo que aún estaba enojado.

— O-oh, gracias. A ambos. Ahora me tengo que ir… Muchas gracias, de verdad —la fémina hizo otra reverencia y se fue del lugar.

Ya solo, Kise podía apreciar lo cabreado que estaba Aomine. No sabía cómo tomar eso.

— ¿Aominecchi? ¿Estás bien? —El rubio preguntó confundido. Estaba preocupado por el moreno.

_Y un poco feliz porque lo había salvado…_

— Vámonos de aquí, llamas la atención —soltó el moreno y comenzó a moverse.

El rubio miró a su alrededor y vio como las personas se quedaban mirando la situación que acaba de acontecer.

El rubio cuando vio que Aomine caminaba a paso rápido, corrió tras él tratando de alcanzarlo.

— ¡Aominecchi! ¡Espera~! —Gritó el rubio mientras alcanzaba al moreno cabreado.

El moreno estaba molesto por muchas cosas. Primero, no había visto a Kise en el lugar acordado; segundo, cuando encontró al rubio lo vio discutiendo con un tipo; luego ve como el tipo ese trató de golpear a su amigo y algo en él se encendió. La rabia bulló desde su interior y sin saberlo estaba allí deteniendo el golpe que iría en la cara del modelo. No sabía que lo había motivado a salvarlo, pero por lo menos evitó la pelea. Pero eso no era todo, la chica había quedado prendida de Kise. Se veía en sus ojos… Se sentía extraño pero no sabía por qué.

Aomine caminó ensimismado sin tomar en cuenta que Kise estaba inquieto. El rubio no entendía la actitud del moreno. Si bien sabía que casi termina peleando con un desconocido, las reacciones del as de Touou llamaban su atención. De algún modo lo hacía feliz.

— Aominecchi~ —habló el rubio sin conseguir respuesta del otro— ¡Aominecchi!

El peli azul dio un respingo y miró molesto al rubio. — ¡Qué diablos quieres Kise! ¿Por qué estás gritando?

— ¡Porque me estás ignorando! He tratado de hablarte todo este rato y pareces no oírme —Kise replicó haciendo un puchero infantil.

— Ah… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó el peli azul malhumorado.

— Quería saber antes de ir a jugar…—el rubio hizo una pausa, mirando unos segundos al moreno— ¿Podríamos tomar un helado?

— ¿Hah? —El as de Touou replicó sin entender sin entender que se refería el de ojos ámbar.

— Digo, que viendo que hace tanto calor podríamos tomar algo, un helado por ejemplo y relajarnos… ¿Qué dices? —Ryouta habló con un poco de duda en su voz.

Aomine observó al rubio y asimiló la invitación. Debería dejar de preocuparse, finalmente no pasó nada. Dio un largo suspiro y masajeó su cuello incierto—. Bien, pero tú invitas.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Por qué yo! — Gritó el rubio indignado.

— Porque tú diste la idea. Me la debes por salvarte —Respondió el moreno sonriendo engreídamente.

El estado de ánimo de Aomine pareció haber mejorado, lo cual relajó a Kise. Tanto que no le importaba invitarlo a tomar un helado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo por eso debo hacerlo? —El de ojos ámbar enarcó una ceja rubia, sonriendo de medio lado. Observó unos segundos al rubio y se rindió. Se encogió de hombros con resignación— No se puede evitar —sonrió ampliamente hacia el rubio— ¡Vamos entonces, Aominecchi!

La pareja de chicos se dirigió a la tienda de conveniencias más cercana. Cuando ya había conseguido los helados para cada uno, hicieron su camino hacia la cancha en donde iban a jugar su one-on-one. Mientras avanzaban por las calles que recorrían antes para ir a Teikou. Kise, tan radiante como siempre, le contaba a Aomine sus días en la escuela de forma alegre y muy animada, haciendo del moreno tan solo un oyente que a veces asentía. Aomine estaba acostumbrado a los monólogos de Kise y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, le gustaba escucharlo, pese a que no aportaba mucho en las conversaciones.

Al llegar a la cancha pública, los helados habían desaparecido de las manos de los dos basquetbolistas y la última parte de la conversación había girado en torno al básquetbol. Entrando en el campo de los desafíos.

— Así que… ¿se supone que ese día no estabas escapando? —Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa ladina.

Daiki que andaba con un bolso deportivo, sacó la pelota de basquetbol con la que iban a jugar y la movió entre sus manos. Las ganas de jugar bullían en su interior.

— Claro que no, pero no estábamos solos y no podía ser descortés con Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi —sonrió soberbiamente el rubio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Oh… Ya veo —asintió el moreno aun con la sonrisa en el rostro—. Entonces ahora puedes jugar sin contenerte.

Kise no pudo responder cuando ya había comenzado a moverse frente a él, dribleando el balón en posición de ataque. El rubio al ver que las palabras no eran necesarias se colocó en guardia, defendiendo su canasta. Ambos adolescentes se miraban intensamente, sumidos en los ojos del tratando de leerse entre sí, analizando el siguiente movimiento que harían. Aomine no esperó demasiado cuando se movió a la izquierda del rubio, notando esto Kise lo siguió de cerca tratando de alcanzarlo y arrebatarle el balón. En el momento en que estaban bajo la canasta Aomine da un salto para tirar y Kise lo sigue tratando de tapar el tiro. El moreno para evitar esto lanzó en otra dirección, hacia el punto ciego del rubio, consiguiendo anotar un punto.

El as de Kaijou gruñó, no pudiendo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en su rostro. Kise se acercó al balón en el suelo y lo tomó dándole una sonrisa desafiante al moreno. Siempre que jugaba con Aomine sentimientos contradictorios lo invadían. Sentía un poco de frustración al ver los ilimitados talentos del as de Touou, sin embargo, adoraba verlo jugar. Cada vez que se enfrentaban en la cancha, su corazón saltaba con gran excitación provocando que quisiera jugar con él en busca de la victoria. Ahora que Aomine había vuelto a jugar con más ganas el deporte que amaba, deseaba poder aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le daba para enfrentarse a él. Incluso en aquel instante que había descubierto sus sentimientos por él.

Si lo pensaba bien, Kise quizá sintió algo por Aomine desde siempre. Siempre observándolo, siempre queriendo jugar con él, hablar con él, y cuando lograba aquellas cosas tan simples verdadera felicidad lo invadía. ¿Por qué gracias a un juego de su cabeza pudo darse cuenta de lo que sentía? Ciertamente, cuando oía hablar a Aomine de cosas como Mai-chan o chicas con pechos grandes se molestaba, ahora se daba cuenta que eran celos. Tal vez solo se estaba engañando a si mismo tratando de convencerse que no era más que su amigo y rival… _Quería evitar cualquier cosa que dañara su relación._

— '_Claramente había estado actuando como un cobarde ignorante…'_—pensó el rubio disgustado consigo mismo—. '_Y ahora es el mejor momento para enfrentar lo que siento' _—se alentó determinado a decirle a Aomine sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto Kise había bajado la guardia y Aomine aprovechó ese momento para arrebatarte el balón. El moreno se movió tan rápido que el rubio no se cuenta que estaba en desventaja y ya era muy tarde cuando el as de Touou anotó otro punto. El de ojos ámbar se quedó en su lugar observando los movimientos agiles y libres de Aomine, embelesado ante la siempre desbordante habilidad del otro, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Daiki en cambio, viendo que no había reacción alguna de parte de Kise, tomó el balón y se lo lanzó al ser su turno para atacar. Ryouta recibió el balón frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué te sucede Kise? ¿Ya te rindes? —Preguntó el moreno sonriendo de forma atrevida.

Con los ojos pegados en la pelota, el rubio permaneció unos segundos en silencio y luego se dispuso a hablar—. Aominecchi…

Aomine no dijo nada al notar como su nombre escapaba suavemente de la boca de Kise. No dijo nada esperando a que el otro hablara.

— Yo…—Kise levantó la vista del balón y miró al moreno con determinación— Me gustas, Aominecchi.

Cuando el rubio pronunció esas palabras, Aomine quedó paralizado unos segundos.

El moreno no creyendo la confesión del otro, preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Qué?

Viendo la reacción de Daiki, Ryouta se desanimó un poco, pero no retiró lo que dijo—. Dije que me gustas… Siento cosas por ti —se fue apagando al ver como el otro lo miraba sorprendido— ¿Qué piensas, Aominecchi…? —Preguntó inseguro.

— Yo…—respondió el moreno débilmente.

El corazón de Aomine latía fuertemente, estaba ansioso y confundido. Definitivamente no sabía cómo responder a los sentimientos de Kise. El rubio era su amigo su rival, y lo estimaba demasiado, pero no era amor. Además no estaba seguro si es que se excitaría con el cuerpo del rubio, porque aunque llegara a sentir algo por él, a Aomine le gustaban las mujeres y las que eran muy tetonas, _y Kise era todo menos eso. _

Kise sintió como su corazón caía a su estómago, él sabía lo que significaba el silencio del moreno. Y era obvio, lo que normalmente se podía esperar—. Oh… E-está bien, Aominecchi —sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho pero aun así le sonrió al otro—, sé que no te sientes de la misma forma, gracias por… —_'no decirlo en voz alta y hacerme saber que de verdad no tengo oportunidad'_, pensó el rubio. Aun cuando sentía dolor, decidió sonreír y continuar con lo que debía decir— Haberme escuchado.

— Ah, sí. Claro —contestó Aomine con la garganta un poco apretada— ¿Todo bien?

— ¡Sí, Aominecchi! Solo quería decirte. —Kise mintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero en realidad nada lo estaba. Había sido rechazado, e incluso sabiendo que esa era la única respuesta que podía esperar de Aomine le dolía, y dolía más de lo que creía.

El ambiente estaba realmente tenso, Aomine se veía incómodo y Kise sabía que las cosas como estaban antes estaban mejor. El juego se había detenido a causa de la intervención del rubio y él no sabía qué hacer cuando de repente su celular vibró en su bolsillo, y agradeció al destino por haberle ayudado en tal embarazosa situación.

— ¡Oh! Aominecchi, atenderé esto un segundo y vuelvo —El rubio le sonrió cortésmente al as de Touou y se fue a la esquina de la cancha a contestar la llamada.

Aomine observó como Kise se alejaba y cuando habían varios metros de distancia suspiró por lo bajo. La confesión del rubio lo había pillado volando bajo y claramente lo había dejado perplejo. Definitivamente el rubio no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Al momento de terminar de hablar por teléfono, el as de Kaijou volvió al lugar en que estaba Aomine, y de inmediato comenzó a disculparse— ¡Perdón, Aominecchi~! Debo irme, mi hermana necesita que compre las cosas de la cena y que fuera pronto a la casa. Creo que habrá algo así como una noticia nueva de parte de ella. No me dio muchas explicaciones —habló con una expresión confundida— Perdóname, juro que te probaré que no escapo. ¿Podríamos dejar el juego para otro día?

Aomine sin poder procesar correctamente el parloteo del rubio, simplemente respondió con un: — ¿Huh?

— Sé que yo fui el que propuso el juego, pero te he contado como es mi hermana, cuando ordena algo hay que obedecer —respondió el rubio en todo de disculpa.

— Cierto… —soltó vagamente el moreno.

Todas las cosas que le había contado Kise de su hermana le ayudaban a comprender la encrucijada en que estaba Kise. Normalmente el de ojos ámbar no se iría así de un one-on-one con _él_. Sin embargo se sentía aliviado, no sabría cómo lidiar con la situación que acontecía.

— ¿Nos vamos? —dijo Kise con el mismo tono afectuoso de siempre pero sin poder controlar que su voz temblara ligeramente.

— Okay, vamos a la estación —aceptó Aomine, tomando la pelota. Para guardarla.

Luego de la pelota estuviera en el bolso del moreno, ambos se dirigieron a la estación y aunque la tensión entre los dos chicos se palpaba en el aire, Kise habló sin detenerse hasta que llegaron a su punto de partida a sus respectivas casas. Aomine se dirigió hacia la entrada de la estación pero cuando no sintió a Kise detrás de él se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No tomarás el tren? —Preguntó el oji azul con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— Sí, pero antes tengo que ir por unas cosas que me pidió mi hermana. Iré por otro lado a casa —Ryouta respondió, sabiendo que parecía un poco ilógico ir por las cosas que su hermana le encargó estando tan lejos de su casa, pero necesitaba estar solo y en otro lugar.

—Bien. Nos vemos entonces —Aomine se despidió sin cuestionar las palabras del rubio.

— Nos vemos~ —Kise dijo agitando su mano hacia el moreno en gesto de despedida.

Cuando Daiki desapareció de la vista de Ryouta, éste último dejó de fingir y su expresión cambió radicalmente. La máscara se rompió y ahora su tristeza se mostraba en su rostro. Decidió que no iría a casa pronto. La llamada que había tenido en la cancha no había sido su hermana pidiéndole un favor, sino que era su manager avisándole sobre una sesión que tendría en la semana. Tenía claro que mentir era malo y que era bajo recurrir a ello, pero necesitaba escapar. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, no podía estar con Aomine luego de haber sido rechazado.

Kise se alejó de la estación, buscando algún parque para ordenar sus pensamientos. Al avanzar unas cuantas manzanas, llegó a uno que estaba cerca de Teikou, a ese que siempre se detenía a acariciar perros o gatos que anduviesen por allí. Se sentó en el banco más cercano y soltó un gran suspiro. El plan no salió como quería y eso lo había desanimado bastante. Estaba preparado para cualquier respuesta pero… Aomine simplemente no lo veía de esa forma. Eran solo amigos y nada más. Sabía que hasta hace unos días él pensaba de esa forma también, pero el haber descubierto sus sentimientos por el moreno hacía que se volviera difícil ser solo un _amigo_ de Aomine, y eso lo frustraba. Sentía que sus ojos escocían pero pestañeó varias veces para que las lágrimas desaparecieran.

Pasó un rato hasta que sintió que su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo cogió un poco molesto. Honestamente, no quería hablar con nadie ahora. Frunció el ceño antes de contestar la llamada, ni siquiera se preocupó de mirar el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

— Aló —contestó el rubio bruscamente.

— _Kise_ —respondió al otro lado de la línea una voz que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Kasa…matsu-senpai? —Dijo Kise. Al escuchar la voz de su senpai se relajó— Oh, dios… Perdón, no quise ser rudo ni nada parecido. No sabía que eras tú…

— _¿Está todo bien?_ —Preguntó Kasamatsu notándose preocupado.

— ¿Eh? Sí, todo —Habló el rubio con poca energía. No sabía cómo contarle a su superior el resultado de su plan— ¿Sucedió algo, senpai?

La línea quedó en silencio por un rato antes de que Kasamatsu hablara. Al otro lado de la línea se oían risas. Al parecer su superior estaba acompañado.

— _Te llamé para saber si es que ya estabas en tu casa preparándote para los exámenes. Se avecinan y debes estudiar. No sería bueno que la estrella del equipo se quedé atrás por reprobar _—Yukio habló rápidamente.

El rubio rió amargamente ante la respuesta de su senpai. Ciertamente no debía perder el tiempo pero ahora no estaba de humor para ninguna cosa, mucho menos para los estudios—. Llegando a mi casa estudiaré. Tú tranquilo, Senpai.

— _¿Aun no llegas a tu casa?_ —Expresó el mayor extrañado.

— No aun… Estoy tratando de distraerme un poco —se excusó el rubio, evitando hablar de la verdadera razón.

— _Entonces dónde diablos estás _—demandó Kasamatsu.

— En un parque que queda de camino a Teikou…—respondió Kise un poco sorprendido por la demanda de su senpai.

— Bien, quédate ahí.

Y ahí acabó la conversación.

_¿No será que…?_

— No, eso es imposible —se dijo el rubio riendo nerviosamente.

_Era imposible que Senpai viniera hasta Teikou…_

El reloj de su celular marcaba las siete de la tarde. Bueno, aunque viniera o no su superior no quería ir a su casa tan temprano. Tal vez esperar no sea una mala idea. Si su senpai le ordenó que se quedara allí, no podía desobedecer. Kise decidió permanecer sentado en aquel parque para entender a qué se refería Kasamatsu.

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que Kasamatsu apareció en la entrada de la pequeña plaza, Kise lo observó sorprendido mientras se le acercaba a paso rápido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo…? —Articuló el rubio, sin entender cómo es que su senpai había llegado tan rápido. Tan solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que hablaron.

— No me mires con esa cara. Simplemente estaba cerca —manifestó el peli negro frunciendo el ceño.

— Pero… ¿Y las personas con las que estabas? —Preguntó el rubio aun vacilante.

— Eso no importa ahora —cortó el mayor y después preguntó— ¿Realmente está todo bien?

— Oh… Sí, eso creo. Es solo que…—quería continuar hablando, decir algo, tal vez podría pensar en algo que decir a su amigo, pero no podía. Su garganta le dolía y el dolor en su pecho seguía punzando.

— No funcionó —Kasamatsu dijo como si hubiera leído la mente del rubio.

El rubio al oír las palabras del otro sintió como su corazón se apretaba en el dolor. Quería decir algo pero desvió la mirada. Las ganas de llorar lo invadían pero no quería hacerlo, _no quería…_

— Sí. Aominecchi me rechazó, Senpai —afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa rota.

Kasamatsu se acercó a él y lo abrazó, pegando la cabeza del rubio a su pecho tratando de consolarlo. Kise sorprendido por el actuar de su senpai se quedó inmóvil, pero poco a poco se fue relajando en los brazos y calidez del mayor. De pronto, sintió como las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos, sin embargo se esforzaba por no llorar.

— Continúa, dime lo que sientes —alentó con voz dulce el más bajo.

— Yo… No sé cómo sentirme, Senpai. A pesar de que tú me lo dijiste, no estaba realmente preparado —dijo el rubio con frustración, pegando su frente al cuerpo del mayor—. No sé qué diablos esperaba. Aominecchi es heterosexual y era obvio que no pensaría en mí de esa forma… Yo… ¿Qué haré con estos sentimientos ahora, Senpai? Si tan sólo no hubiera soñado esas cosas, si tan sólo no hubiera imaginado todo eso, ahora estaría todo bien.

Kise se acercó más al cuerpo del mayor en busca de consuelo, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Se sentía pésimo, quería volver al tiempo en que no sabía de sus sentimientos. Lo que pasara de ahora en adelante con el moreno era incierto y tenía miedo de que la relación con el moreno se arruinara… Desearía volver el tiempo atrás.

— Mira, la verdad yo no sé qué tan mal pueden volverse las cosas ahora pero… Puedes pensar en algo después, ¿no? Siempre se te ocurren cosas en momentos cruciales. ¿Por qué no descansar por el día de hoy y vas a casa? —Dijo Yukio suavemente, aun con el rubio atrapado en sus brazos. Estaba un poco avergonzado por la situación, pero quería ayudar al rubio lo que más pudiera.

— Ugh… Sí, pero no quiero llegar a casa. Mis hermanas verán mi cara y me llenarán de preguntas, y no estoy de ánimo para un interrogatorio —dijo el rubio secándose las lágrimas del rostro, un poco más tranquilo. Se sentía un poco mejor al decirle todo a su senpai.

El mayor soltó al rubio y lo observó. Meditando una idea antes de hablar.

— ¿Y si vienes a mi casa? —Dijo Kasamatsu sin rodeos, causando que el rubio lo mirara sorprendido.

— ¿Eh? Senpai… Agradezco tu ayuda, pero siempre te estoy molestando y no quiero importunarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho hasta ahora —respondió Ryouta gentilmente. No podría llegar a tal punto con su amigo, eso sería aprovecharse de él.

— No seas idiota, no me molestas. Además, mis padres no están en casa hoy, no creo que les moleste que lleve a un amigo —el mayor sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

— Gracias, Senpai. Lamento molestarte siempre —Kise sonrió de forma triste.

— No lo menciones —Yukio sonrió amablemente y posó una mano en el hombro del rubio—. Recuerda avisarle a tus padres.

— Sí, ahora mismo los llamo.

Kasamatsu miró fijamente a rubio mientras hablaba por teléfono. Sus ojos se veían cansados y sus pómulos un poco irritados por las lágrimas, pero aun así no perdía su belleza. Para él era el chico más bello que jamás haya visto y le costaba creer que Aomine no correspondiera sus sentimientos y con sus actitudes se notaba que sentía algo más por el rubio… Le molestaba que aun después de que el rubio estuviera insoportablemente inquieto y nervioso toda la semana por culpa de ese tipo, todo resultara ser en vano. Envidiaba a Aomine con todo su ser, simplemente el as de Touou no merecía lo que Kise sentía por él.

— Listo —sonrió Ryouta quedamente—. Gracias, Senpai.

— No te preocupes por eso, vámonos ahora. Tú te encargaras de la cena —expresó el mayor con una sonrisa.

— Esta bien~ Te encantará la comida que prepararé —Kise le devolvió la sonrisa con un poco más de ánimo.

— Sí, claro. Eso lo veremos en mi casa —dijo de forma provocadora el peli azul.

Kasamatsu comenzó a caminar hacia la estación y Kise andando a su lado, hablándole con su tono alegre usual, aun cuando el dolor permanecía en su pecho.

-x-

Después de que se despidió de Kise, Aomine caminó hacia la entrada de la estación. Iba sumido en los sucesos ocurridos en el día. El impulso que tuvo de salvar a Kise, la molestia que le generó ver a esa chica prendida de él y luego la satisfacción que le provocó jugar con él… Si tan sólo le gustaran los hombres la situación con Kise podría ser distinta. Estaba seguro que el rubio lo entendía, que él no lo presionaría más allá… Pero a Daiki le inquietó ver a Kise tan tranquilo sobre su respuesta, no tan concisa y expresa. Cualquiera pensaría que el otro chico reaccionaría de la misma forma infantil de siempre, lloriqueando y quejándose, tal vez incluso después de eso aquella sonrisa radiante florecería en su rostro, pero no fue así. Y lo peor es que le incomodaba verlo de esa forma. Sentía que estaba fingiendo o escondiendo su dolor tras esa sonrisa cortés de modelo. Tal y como acostumbraba.

El moreno sacó la billetera de su bolsillo a pasos de los torniquetes y acercó sus manos al validador. Frunció el ceño a sus manos que estaban a punto de validar su tarjeta para pasar tomar un tren a su casa decidió volver a la entrada lo más rápido que pudiera para ver al rubio y convencerse de que no estaba fingiendo. De que todo estaba bien y que aquella sonrisa era real. Corrió por poco tiempo hasta la entrada de la estación, sin embargo no había rastro del rubio ni en la entrada ni en los alrededores cercanos.

— ¡Maldición! —El moreno pateó el suelo frustrado y enojado sin una razón clara.

Aunque sus sentimientos no fueran los mismos los del rubio, necesitaba verlo sonreír de la forma en que él solamente podía hacerlo, iluminado todo a su alrededor y calentado su corazón.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Hola~ _

_Primero que todo, ¡disculpen la demora! Les prometo que no quería saltarme una semana pero la universidad es un poco demandante ;3;_

_Espero les esté gustando~ _

_Gracias por leerme y gracias a Catcat-san por su ayuda~_

_Cualquier cosa que tengan que decir del capitulo, están los reviews :D_

_¡Nos estaremos viendo pronto!_

_Besos y abrazos~ _


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y LOS PERSONAJES NOMBRADOS EN ESTA ****HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI.**

¡Hola, Hola! Tanto tiempo~ ¿Creían que no volvería? ¡JA! Pues lo hice :D ... Fuera de bromas, no podía de dejar de pensar en esa historia y en como quería terminarla. Aun está en proceso, pero después de un año sin escribir, ya era una necesidad volver a hacerlo, así aquí me tienen. :D

Sin más preámbulos, pasen a leer el quinto capitulo ;)

**Por favor perdonen las faltas de ortografía, gramática y sintaxis. Hace tiempo no escribía en español xD

* * *

**SUNNY SKY****  
**

_CAPITULO 5_

La tarde había caído ese sábado y, en vez de jugar básquetbol o hacer cualquier cosa que haría en una tarde libre, Aomine se encontraba acostado sobre su cama mirando al techo sin realmente verlo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Seguía pensando que Kise le había hecho ese mismo día. Aun no podía asimilar que _él _se le haya confesado y la verdad es que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Daiki tenía clara su sexualidad, a él le gustaban las mujeres y con grandes tetas, por lo demás. Sin embargo, amaba por sobre todas las cosas el básquetbol, y en cierto sentido, eso hacía que los asuntos que tenían que ver con el rubio fueran mucho más difíciles de lidiar. Ciertamente, la situación con las chicas que se le habían declarado antes era completamente distinta.

Si lo pensaba bien, Daiki no salía con esas chicas porque él tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia ellas. Él no pensaba en el amor y además que creía que ellas tampoco lo hacían, pensando tontamente muchas veces que todas ellas buscaban satisfacer su lívido, tanto como él, o tal como cualquier adolescente con hormonas alocadas. Claramente eso a las chicas no les parecía. Ellas esperaban más del moreno, querían algo que él no era capaz de darles: su completa y absoluta atención y tiempo, y para Aomine eso era imposible. Él no podía amarlas más de lo que amaba al básquetbol.

No obstante, la persona que se le declaró esta vez era alguien preciado para él, aunque no lo pareciera. No era cualquier chica, de hecho no era una chica. No, esa persona era Kise, su amigo, su compañero, su rival, quien sentía el mismo amor por el básquetbol. ¿Qué debería hacer? Aomine sabía que el rubio no lo presionaría para saber su respuesta, puesto que la conocía bien. Pero aun así, sabía que el rubio no estaba completamente bien con ello, Daiki notó como cambió el aire después de todo lo que le dijo, y eso, para Aomine Daiki, es mucho.

Aomine tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. No quería que las cosas cambiaran, no quería que las cosas se volvieran incómodas entre ellos. Quería jugar básquetbol con el rubio, como lo había hecho en Teikou y como logró hacerlo después de la Winter Cup. Quería jugar como siempre lo habían hecho, sin que su indiferencia por el romance se metiera en su camino, como le pasó con las otras chicas que lo dejaron y que él también dejó atrás. Esto ya no se trataba de una chica que tal vez entendería la situación y se iría para evitar problemas o sufrimiento. Kise era su amigo y Aomine no quería tirar por la borda la amistad que había recuperado su rumbo luego de tanto tiempo. No quería que volvieran a ignorarse mutuamente como en aquel tiempo.

El moreno cerró los ojos y soltó suspiro, cansado de tanto pensar. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y decidió que necesitaba ayuda. Pensó en Satsuki, pero sabía que si acudía a ella las cosas no saldrían bien. La pelirrosa lo regañaba cada vez que ignoraba a las chicas con las que salía, y estaba seguro que diría que ni siquiera pensara en salir con Kise porque él solamente le haría daño, creando supuestos para cada situación, y eso haría que Aomine tuviera más dolores de cabeza. Además su mejor amiga se enojaría demasiado si le decía que no le dio una respuesta clara.

Solo una persona le podía ayudar sin hacer de esto un gran lío, y ese era Kuroko.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus shorts, lo abrió y marcó el número de su amigo y antigua sombra. Esperó, sonaron tres pitidos y una voz tranquila se escuchó a través de la línea: – Buenas noches, Aomine-kun.

\- Hey, Tetsu. ¿Qué tal? – preguntó el moreno tratando de sonar casual, aun cuando estaba un poco nervioso. Luego, tomó asiento en su cama.

Hubo una pausa antes de que el peliceleste le contestara, tan inexpresivamente como siempre. – Hasta ahora todo está bien. Estaba preparando unas cosas para mañana, ¿y tú, Aomine-kun, cómo estás?

\- Eh, sí, todo bien. ¿Estás ocupado mañana? Quería que jugáramos un poco mañana… – su voz se fue apagando, sin tener idea de qué decir. Si no puede verlo mañana significa que no podría decirle lo que le sucede, a menos que tuviera que esperar, y él no era muy paciente que digamos.

Kuroko notó la ansiedad en la voz de su amigo pero prefirió no mencionarlo, tenía que dejar que el moreno le dijera lo que necesitaba decirle. Pocas veces lo llamaba sin decirle de inmediato que quería que se juntaran a jugar. Así que era evidente que algo le molestaba.

Aomine viendo que Kuroko no decía nada ni preguntaba nada, resolvió ir al grano: – Sé que tienes que hacer y todo eso, pero… ¿puedes venir a mi casa mañana?

\- Aomine-kun yo-

\- Lo sé, lo sé, –interrumpió Aomine – es que necesito tu ayuda en algo, y no puedo hablarlo por teléfono, y me gustaría resolverlo lo más pronto posible, y no tengo a quien más recurrir, Satsuki me mataría y- –habló el moreno atropellando palabra tras palabra para poder convencer al de tez pálida, cuando un suspiro lo interrumpió.

\- Está bien. Lo que debo hacer mañana es en la tarde, así que sí puedo ir a visitarte mañana en la mañana, así que, por favor, despierta temprano. Espero que sea algo importante.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! – bufó el as de Touou.

Al otro lado de la línea, él peliazul se sorprendió. No se imaginaba que era tan importante para hacer que Aomine reaccionara de esa forma.

\- Bien, Aomine-kun. No tengo problemas en ir en la mañana, nos vemos entonces. –declaró Kuroko, cediendo ante la petición de su amigo sin problemas.

\- ¡Gracias, Tetsu! Nos vemos –terminó el moreno, sonriéndole al celular, aun cuando su amigo no podía verlo.

Tras dejar el celular en su velador, se relajó de nuevo en la cama. Las conversaciones con Kuroko pocas veces requerían muchas explicaciones o muchas palabras, por eso se alegraba de que su amigo entendiera que estaba pasando por algo difícil. Generalmente se entendían bien y Kuroko sabía mejor cómo Kise pensaba o podría pensar, suponía Aomine, dada su capacidad de analizar a la gente. Por eso, si no era Satsuki, Kuroko era la mejor opción para acudir por ayuda. Sobre todo en casos como estos.

Ahora que se sentía un poco mejor, decidió aprovechar de ir a jugar básquetbol a la cancha pública. Tenía tiempo hasta que llegaran sus padres y obviamente querría disfrutarlo jugando el deporte que ama.

-x-

Al otro día apareció Kuroko en la puerta de Aomine, pero no estaba solo. Estaba junto a Aomine. El moreno saludó a su amigo sin problemas, pero al ver con quien estaba su expresión cambio un poco, sin embargo no dijo nada. Alguna razón tendría su amigo para llevarlo a su casa a esas horas. Los dejó entrar y cuando cerró la puerta se encaminaron hacia la sala, donde Kuroko inmediatamente se sentó en el sillón más amplio, seguido por Kagami.

Aomine permanecía de pie frente a los chicos que le observaban de forma expectante, se rascó el cuello, un poco ansioso.

El primero en cortar el silencio fue Kuroko: – ¿No hay nadie más en casa Aomine-kun? –preguntó el peliceleste, solo para empezar una conversación.

–Ah, no. Mis padres salieron de compras temprano, –respondió el moreno, sin continuar.

En un incómodo silencio, Aomine trató de buscar algo alrededor de su casa que pudiera usar como excusa para empezar una conversación y así hablar sobre su situación, no quería llegar y hablar, porque la verdad no sabía cómo exponer su problema. Después de no encontrar nada para empezar, recordó sus modales. – ¿Quieren tomar algo? –Preguntó indeciso, – creo que hay té en el refrigerador…

\- No, gracias, Aomine-kun, –respondió Kuroko, gentilmente.

\- Yo tampoco quiero, gracias –indicó el pelirrojo, quien ya no observaba a Aomine, sino que sus ojos vagaban por la casa de éste, curiosos.

\- Okay, entonces al grano, supongo. –soltó Daiki ansioso.

Aomine quería hablarlo, incluso con Kagami presente, pero le avergonzaba de algún modo. Kise era amigo de ambos (si es que no de los tres, aunque Kagami lo conoce menos tiempo que los Aomine y Kuroko) después de todo. Suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia el sillón de un espacio ubicado a un lado del sillón en que los otros chicos estaban sentados. Cuando ya se hubo sentado, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, dejando sus manos al aire. Posó su mirada en ellas y trató de buscar el mejor modo de empezar. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y decidió que no sería cobarde, porque Kise no lo fue, además ese no era su estilo, y soltó sin mayor preámbulo: – Kise se me declaró ayer y no sé cómo responderle correctamente.

Al escuchar al moreno, las reacciones de ambos chicos fueron distintas. Kagami parecía bastante sorprendido, no sabiendo si era porque alguien se le declaró al idiota de Aomine o porque fue Kise quien lo hizo. Kuroko en cambio, parecía comprender de donde venía todo esto y permaneció igual de impasible que siempre, aunque si estaba sorprendido del tiempo que tomó para que Kise tuviera el valor de hacerlo, puesto que desde que esos dos se encontraron, el rubio parecía estar ciegamente enamorado de Aomine. Sin embargo, le impresionaba lo denso que era el moreno. Estaba seguro de que él sentía algo por él y simplemente no podía ver más allá del básquetbol y sus revistas eróticas.

\- Oh… –replicó inocentemente el de tez pálida, tratando de sonar sorprendido. – ¿Es eso malo?

Kagami quería preguntar a qué se refería Kuroko con eso, pero prefirió no decir nada para evitar cagarla. Total, entre ellos se entendían.

\- ¿Ah? –Aomine contestó sin entender, no sabía que responderle. ¿Era malo que Kise sintiera cosas por él? – Bueno, no. No creo que sea malo, pero no sé cómo decir lo que pienso sin lastimarlo. "_Quiero que sonría",_ pensó también, pero prefirió no decirlo.

\- ¿Sin lastimarlo? –repuso Kuroko, sin haber comprendido completamente.

\- La verdad es que no le dije nada cuando se me confesó, no pude…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto trabajo te costaba decirle que no sentías lo mismo por él? Si tanto te preocupa lastimarlo, creo que deberías decirle simplemente que no sientes lo mismo pero pueden seguir siendo amigos –Intervino Kagami.

\- ¡No es tan fácil! –respondió a la defensiva el moreno, para él no era fácil decirle que no, porque sabía que Kise… ¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiera dicho que no? Recién en ese momento Aomine trató de pensar porqué a pesar de todo no pudo responderle. Él sin rechistar rechazaba gente que ni siquiera conocía, o que eran sus compañeros. Sin embargo Kise era su amigo, ¿eso lo hacía tan especial?

\- ¡Sí lo es, Ahomine! ¡Le dices "Kise, no siento lo mismo que tú, lo siento" y punto! No es como si él no fuera a entender unas simples palabras como esas, Bakaomine; más aun si te considera tanto como lo hace ahora. – indicó de forma enojada el pelirrojo, no entendiendo porqué le era difícil decirle, a pesar de lo que todos creían, Kise no era estúpido.

\- Kagami-kun tiene razón. Lo estás lastimando de igual manera, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun merece una respuesta clara, sobre todo si él te lo dijo sin rodeos, ¿no? ¿Qué tan difícil es decirle no? –repuso de forma calmada el de tez pálida, con una mano sobre un hombro de Kagami, para que se calmara un poco.

\- Ugh… No lo sé, Tetsu. Solo sé que quiero que sigamos tan bien como estábamos, pero ya nada sería lo mismo. Todo se volvió incómodo y conociendo a ese tipo, sé que tratará de alejarse o de no hablarme como normalmente lo hace, y así no podríamos jugar a menos que sea en un partido de práctica u oficial, y sería un dolor en el trasero que eso sucediera. –se quejaba Daiki, confundido por la situación.

Kuroko meditó durante unos minutos antes de volver a hablar. – Aomine-kun, creo que debes encontrar la respuesta tú mismo. Si tú no sabes qué responderle a Kise-kun, menos lo sabré yo o Kagami-kun. Sin embargo, todo eso que piensas o sientes sobre tu relación con Kise-kun, deberías tomarlo en cuenta. Pero eso ya es un trabajo tuyo.

\- Y no dejes al idiota esperando, porque eso es bastante grosero, incluso para alguien como tú. –habló Taiga, serio.

\- Tú… –dijo Daiki, enojado. Pero se calmó de inmediato, porque sí, tenía razón. Aunque no quería creerlo. – Bien, lo entiendo. Sé lo que debo hacer. –respondió con tono exasperado.

\- Entonces, si eso era todo, nos tenemos que ir, Aomine-kun. –habló tranquilo como siempre el número 11 de Seirin, poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido por Kagami.

\- Bien, Gracias… de todos modos. –dijo un poco avergonzado el moreno.

\- No hay problemas, Aomine-kun. Sería bueno que lo pienses bien antes de dar una respuesta. –respondió Kuroko, y con eso, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y dejaron la casa de Aomine. Dejando al muchacho igual de confundido que ayer.

-x-

Era viernes en la noche y ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Aomine habló con Kuroko. Daiki estaba en su casa sentado en el living viendo televisión, aun pensando en otras posibles respuestas que podían resultar más amables, algo que le costaba ser con el rubio. Nada se le venía a la cabeza, nada que no rompiera su amistad e hiciera que Kise se alejara de él. Dio un gran suspiro tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, cansado. Este tipo de cosas no se le daban para nada bien.

Era extraño, él sabía que no podía corresponderle a Kise. Daiki no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por el rubio, estaba convencido. Y aun así no podía rechazarlo directamente. Algo lo detenía cada vez que trataba de llamar al rubio para decirle que quería verlo y darle su respuesta. Quería ir a Kaijou y decirle que aunque no pudiera ser su pareja o algo así, podían seguir siendo amigos y todo quedaría perfecto. Sin embargo, no podía.

Nuevamente, tras estar tan cansado por pensar, decidió salir a correr. Su celular marcaba las ocho de la noche y decidió salir para despejar su mente. Fue a su cuarto para tomar una remera y salió a correr. Mientras recorría las calles alumbradas por los faroles a una velocidad media, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien toda esta semana estuvo pensando en Kise pero no recibió ningún mensaje o llamada de él. Eso claramente significaba que lo estaba evitando y eso le molestaba y preocupaba. Tenía que arreglar esto antes de que Kise desapareciera completamente de su vida.

Entonces una gran y brillante idea se le vino a la cabeza y aprovecharía su tiempo para lograr cumplirla. Necesitaba ver a Kise y decirle lo que pensaba, no podía permitir que se le escapara. Corrió hasta la estación más cercana, agradeciendo haber sido tan inteligente al traer su billetera con él. Su plan era simple, pero cuando llegara allí haría lo que sintiera. La improvisación era uno de sus fuertes.

La casa de Kise quedaba cerca de una estación, por lo que le tomó solo diez minutos hasta alcanzar el condominio donde el rubio vivía. Cuando estaba llegando vio a dos chicos parados frente a la entrada del condominio, uno era Kise y otro era el senpai de este, Kasamatsu. Aomine se detuvo al verlos y sin saber la razón se escondió tras de un árbol cercano. Al ver que Kise sonreía se tranquilizó un poco, menos mal que estaba bien… Sin embargo esa tranquilidad no duró, pues un sentimiento que no pudo identificar lo invadió.

Aomine vio como Kise se inclinaba para estar a la altura de Kasamatsu y este último lo abrazaba estrechamente. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, ante la escena, algo estaba sucediendo ahí. Quería ir y separarlos, para alejar al pelinegro del rubio, pero se contuvo. ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? Desde esa distancia podía notar que ese no era un abrazo simple, uno que demostraba camaradería, y eso le molestaba. El moreno no sabía qué pensar, así que decidió olvidarse de su plan e irse a su casa. Algo amargo inundaba su interior, haciendo que la confusión creciera y se mezclara con la molestia, provocando que sintiera algo raro, algo que nunca antes había sentido. O tal vez era algo a lo que nunca había prestado atención.

**TBC**

* * *

Tada~ La verdad es que me costó escribirlo ;w; Tengo la mente y las manos oxidadas xd

Espero les haya gustado ;w;

Sobre mis traducciones pendientes, las continuaré, no se preocupen. Hay algunas que las he subido en AO3 pero extrañaba fanfiction, así que volveré por estos lares~

Nos vemos~

Y gracias por leer ;3


End file.
